


Summer in the City

by Marle_Nadia



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Romantic Friendship, Secret Crush, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marle_Nadia/pseuds/Marle_Nadia
Summary: "One girl, one drink." That's all that Zack was asking of Cloud before letting him leave the nightclub that evening. Red eyes stared back at blue, and he could hardly believe how beautiful she was. Or even who she was. Prompt for Endless Summer 2019 for the CloTi-Zerith Week on Tumblr





	1. One Girl, One Drink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theClosetPoet7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theClosetPoet7/gifts), [Caramel_PotatoVanGogh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramel_PotatoVanGogh/gifts), [kelleyj17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelleyj17/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:**   _Final Fantasy VII_  with the characters, items, places, etc. are the property of  _Square Enix, Inc._ No infringement is intended.
> 
>  **Author's Note:**  Prompt for  _ **Endless Summer 2019**_  for the  _CloTi-Zerith Week_  on  _Tumblr_. I picked the quote, "Well that just happened," for the June 26th prompts. 
> 
> I've had this story brewing in my head for awhile, and after the collaboration week was announced, I had to join! This story was inspired by two AU fics I love with Cloud making it into the SOLDIER program, with Zack and Aerith alive and the Shinra company in good public standing. Those two stories are  _Fidelity_  by  _ **sekiharatae**_  and  _Stay With Me_  by  _ **ValentinesNinja**_. I also had some influence from  _Grey's Anatomy_ , which helped me with the cover I made. Shoutout to  _ **Denebola Leo**_ , a great friend and author, for betaing this story. I hope you enjoy my first attempt at a new AU story! Please review.
> 
>  The title of the story was inspired by The Lovin' Spoonful's song "Summer in the City".

**-. Summer in the City .-**

**Chapter I: One Girl, One Drink**

Cloud's eyes twitched with annoyance as he stepped closer to the seaside nightclub he was to meet his friends at that evening. Lamia Lounge wasn't his scene, but Aerith had picked the venue. It was her night after all, being recently promoted to a fully fledged biochemist at Faremis Labs, helping invent and create Gaia's supply of various potions.

Zack was determined for him to go out and socialize that weekend, and he only relented to his friend's whims when he was told it was a celebration for Aerith. After a few hours of running the Wutai simulator with his friend at Shinra HQ yesterday, his patience was wearing thin. He slashed away at digitized enemies while Zack rambled on and on about his lack of social life in between his own swings. Even though the two military men lived together off base, Cloud wasn't at the apartment much lately. Many nights were spent late at the training facility, hoping to be picked for top ranking missions. Currently a Second Class Soldier, Cloud was so close to his own promotion.

After the last round of enemies vanished into tiny blocks floating in the air, the brooding man finally gave in. One night out would get Zack to shut his mouth for the next few months, which would be a good amount of time to reach the next rank to First Class. His friend cheerfully jumped up in triumph, and was knocked down by a virtual behemoth in mid air. Cloud may or may have not timed that encounter, but he did take down the enemy swiftly before Zack hopped back up onto his own two feet.

The blond let out a heavy sigh once the view of the neon illuminated building was apparent, followed by the blaring music thundering from the inside. A crowd was out front, but at least there wasn't a long line to get inside. He was glad to see his choice of attire worked, as he didn't want to be overdressed. A black t-shirt, dark jeans and black utility boots is all he needed. Cloud just wanted to get this night over with as quickly as possible. Deep down inside he knew Zack's ulterior motive, and he wasn't going to put up with it. Not tonight, not _ever_. His friend was very invested in his...love life, or lack thereof.

It wasn't that he didn't want a girlfriend, he just didn't have time for one. Cloud was so close to making First Class, and he had made so much progress lately without a girl hanging onto his arm. So much improvement in four months _without_ Jessie, his ex-girlfriend. Surely he wasn't still hung up on her, but an unnecessary distraction would be a waste of precious time.

His friend was worried about some 'pent up frustrations' he might have, certain ones of sexual nature. Cloud groaned in irritation when the topic was brought up, in the locker room of all places, but Zack was Zack. He was the older brother he never had, with a heart of gold for those around him but annoying all the same. Even if he meant well, the intrusion on his personal life wasn't welcomed. Any tension he supposedly had would've been unleashed in his daily training, and no one night stand that Zack was pushing on him was imperative. The idea of him picking up a random girl to sleep with made him chuckle.

His friend was a ladies' man before he settled down, but talking to a girl was never easy for himself. Cloud just happened to keep running into Jessie at a local coffee shop, over and over. Eventually after a few interactions he asked her out...for a cup of coffee. She laughed at him while accepting his offer. This took time though, not one night like Zack assumed was plausible for him to do.

Even if he did meet a girl tonight, it wasn't going to be able to go anywhere until he was done with his training. Jessie had made it clear why she decided to leave...by cheating on him. Back to back missions, Cloud wasn't in the city very much. Exhausted from all the monster hunting and co-op assignments abroad, the one night a week he had with Jessie was spent resting indoors. No amount of apologies or pleads to make her understand this was only temporary would get through to her. Not even a promise for a trip to themselves.

Bitterness had taken over her, and a man answered her door half naked the night he returned. A huge fight broke out between them, and it was over. Cloud threw himself into his training, and Jessie had a new guy. Any girl tonight would do the same thing, he assumed. Zack and Aerith had been worried about his refusals to go out, but he was pretty content with his solitude right now.

And that was how Cloud found himself here tonight, handing his ID card to the bouncer to get into the latest nightclub in Edge. He sent a text message to his friends that he was here, taking note of the time quickly. A few drinks, then back onto the train to Midgar. It would all be over and he wouldn't have to go out again for a long time. Just enough to satisfy his friends' unwanted worries. Slipping his ID back into his wallet, he stepped inside the entrance and found Aerith right away, the brunette giving him a friendly smile upon sight. She was sitting alone in the seating area lined with violet-colored couches, and small black tables in between with miniature golden cactuar lanterns. He was surprised how brightly colored the decor appeared even if the lighting inside the club was dimmed. Cloud approached his friend, who was waving him over to join her.

"I'm so glad you showed up! I had Zack get us some drinks to start with," the chestnut haired girl explained as he sat on the cushioned seat. This place had a modern flair to it, and with how boxy all the furniture appeared he was glad the seating was surprisingly comfortable. He didn't want to have to stand, because then he would be pushed to dance. And he hated dancing.

The charming girl next to him was wearing a stylish color block dress. The strappy top was bright white while the short flare skirt was a royal blue. Even for a nightclub, Aerith was still dressed classy. She began looking at him skeptically, a slightly amused look on her face as she tilted her head to the side. Aerith was still wearing her signature pink bow Zack gifted her on their first date. Cloud cleared his throat, realizing he must've been lost in his thoughts for a bit. "Well, we're celebrating, aren't we?" he replied. He was only here tonight for friends, nothing more.

"Perhaps," she chimed back, her emerald eyes sparkling a bit when she gandered past him. Blue eyes narrowed back at her 'oh so innocent' look, knowing she was up to something too. Before he could inquire, a lively voice interrupted to the right.

"Hey, Cloud! Glad you could actually join us," Zack greeted while placing down three tumblers holding dark amber liquid with a lemon slice garnished on each rim. The indigo eyed man was always dressed to impress. His choice of a navy blazer and white dress shirt with black slacks wasn't a surprise to the cadet. "I got us your favorite cocktail."

That confirmed it. Cloud did enjoy this drink, but with how smooth it went down and his history with it, his eyes widened a bit. Rum, gin, vodka, tequila, and a splash of cola was a genuine recipe for disaster for him. Zack point blank _wanted_ him to get drunk tonight.

His eyes darted up to his friend, who sat on the small couch across from him. "You know how I get with Matra Magic Iced Tea."

"I do?" the raven-haired man feigned innocence. "You get pretty happy after a few."

"Cloud, we just want us all to have fun tonight," Aerith interjected cheerfully, trying to cover for her boyfriend.

He wasn't buying it at all. Picking up his glass, he spoke before taking a sip. "I'll have one, but that's it."

"Man, you need to live a little. All work and no play isn't good for you!" Zack began to chide. "If you aren't going to get drunk, at least buy a pretty girl a drink. Mingle a bit with the opposite sex."

 _Mingle?_ Cloud scoffed in return before finishing his cocktail. Two more drinks and he was out of here.

"One girl, one drink. That's all I'm asking for."

"No."

Aerith giggled while locking her arm around her boyfriend's, affectionately rubbing it with her free hand. "I'll even pick the girl for you, Cloud. What'dya say?"

Either Zack put her up to it or she was really worried about him. In any case, he ignored her and waved down a waitress for a glass of water to drink.

"Cloud, it's not nice to ignore my lady. Just talk to one girl, and buy her a drink. Then we won't bother you about it for a month, okay?"

Drinking his ice cold beverage to sober up a bit, he continued to ignore them. Now the offer for the one month evasion was tempting, but he didn't believe it, with how forward the couple was, to hold up to it.

As a new song began to play through the speakers, Zack stood up and warned his friend. "You leave me no choice."

_Oh no. He wouldn't…_

"But at night it's a different world. Go out and find a girl," the bold man began to sing. Aerith was delighted and clapped her hands in amusement, while laughing back at Cloud. "Come-on come-on and dance all night. Despite the heat it'll be alright!"

 _Oh he would._ Palm flat against his face, he hid from Zack's antics. However, his friend took this as a challenge, grabbed his arm tightly to lift him up while still singing along to the song.

"And babe, don't you know it's a pity, that the days can't be like the nights," Zack resounded while wrapping his arm around Cloud's shoulder, beginning to sway. "In the summer, in the city. In the summer, in the city."

Pushing out of his grasp Cloud gave in to be saved from further open embarrassment as the other patrons around began to laugh. "Fine Zack. I will talk to _one girl_ , and buy her _one drink_. Then, I'm getting the hell outta here."

Zack chuckled as he patted his back. "All right! Aerith, do the honors and find Cloud a woman."

"Hmm," the jade eyed girl stood up next to Zack, placing her hand against her chin as she observed the nightclub. After a moment of peering into the crowd, Aerith pointed to a girl leaving the dance floor and heading to the bar. "I think the lady in red will do."

Zack whistled at his girlfriend's choice of woman. "She's _fine_."

"Excuse me?" Aerith scowled back.

"Not as _fine_ as you though," Zack corrected himself, appearing uneasy under her heated stare. He waved his hand out to emphasize. "Not even close."

Smiling once again, she turned to the spiky blond who was staring at the brunette she picked out for him. "Well Cloud, what are you waiting for?"

Sidestepping his friends, he moved slowly through the dancing crowd towards the bar. After slipping out he paused for a moment. Cloud settled his eyes on the woman he was supposed to woo. Her back was turned to him as she conversed with a short Wutaian girl in front of her. Sleek brown hair cascaded down her back, partially covering the scarlet colored dress she wore.

 _Lady in red, this must be her._ A few steps forward, he was behind the said woman and tapped gently on her exposed shoulder. When she turned, he was met with carmine eyes fringed with thick lashes. They were both so familiar and captivating. He simply couldn't believe how beautiful she was. He couldn't believe even who she was either. The bright smile that spread across her porcelain cheeks confirmed she recognized him too.

"Tifa?!

* * *

"Well that just happened," her boyfriend commented as they both watched Cloud slip into the mass of people.

Aerith sat back down on the couch and patted the seat next to her for him to come back and join her. "It was easier than I expected."

"He's actually gonna do it!" Zack said excitedly as he made himself comfortable next to her. He placed his arm along the back of the couch as she settled closer to him.

"A little push in the right direction will do him good," Aerith mirthfully responded as she squeezed his thigh. When Zack brought up the idea to get Cloud to start dating again she had to play along, even if the night was supposed to be for her. A little fun never hurt nobody. However, with the brooding man's words declaring his rather soon departure she had to choose wisely. "I picked _her_ for a reason."

"Oh really?"

"Mmhmm," she nodded. "She will hold his attention for more than one drink. I expect him to stay longer than he promised."

"She's exactly the kind of girl Cloud needs in his life," her boyfriend agreed as he observed the reserved man approach the sexy woman.

Aerith picked up her drink she barely had and took a sip before snuggling closer to the raven-haired man. "Zack, we can't spend the whole night worried about Cloud."

"I just wanna see him actually buy her the drink," Zack kissed her cheek quickly, before turning his gaze back over to the bar area. "Then all my attention will be on you."

Placing her drink back down, she leaned into Zack, her breath tickling his earlobe as he slightly shivered when she spoke. "I want your undivided attention now."

She knew he was smiling, his arm curling up behind her to tuck her in closer. He still didn't break his stare from their matchmaking attempt though. Aerith placed her hand on his opposite cheek to pull him in for a kiss, however this move was halted to her surprise.

Zack grabbed her hand on reflex, his blue-violet eyes widening. "Did he just say 'Tifa'?!"

Aerith snapped her attention over where her boyfriend was gawking at. "Who's Tifa?"

Together they observed the gorgeous brunette throw her arms around Cloud's neck, bringing him in for a close hug. For a moment he looked unsure at the gesture, then willfully returned the embrace.

"Holy shit! It _is_ Tifa!"

"Again, who is Tifa?" she curiously reminded Zack of her question. He may have ignored her advances but she had to know who this mystery woman was that was clinging to Cloud right now.

"The girl next door! He had the hots for her in high school," Zack quickly related back when he turned to her. "Tifa is the reason he joined Soldier."

"Interesting. It doesn't look like it was a one-sided crush," Aerith said while tapping the air with her finger towards the recently reunited couple.

"He always thought so, but I had my suspicions."

"Cloud is going to stay the whole night."

"Cloud is getting laid," Zack corrected while wagging his eyebrows. "I'll have to stay at your place tonight."

"That's fine by me," Aerith began before she leaned into his ear and whisper playfully. "But for now, let's dance."

His indigo eyes twinkled back at her, a hint of mischief present in the look he gave her. Zack grasped her hand and gently kissed her knuckles, lifting her up with him as he stood. Teasing would take up most of the night by him, but she didn't mind as she would tease him right back.

* * *

Tifa moved to the beat of the music, shaking her head side to side while moving her hips. She hated to admit that a night out of dancing was what she needed, but Yuffie was indeed right. The past few months had been tense with her final semester of school and her last breakup with her ex. Being single for the first time since high school was new to her, but she hadn't allowed herself any fun for two months with her education being her priority. She threw herself into her books and excelled, then finally landed a career opportunity she couldn't pass up: an internship.

A new city, a new job, and a new place with Yuffie. She accepted the position last minute and was lucky that her college best friend offered her shared space. Yuffie transferred early to Midgar University, and Tifa was finally joining her for her final year. It was her first night free after the move, and Yuffie allow the first night of summer to pass them by as they hung out inside. Tifa rolled her eyes at her friend's excuse, as she really knew the short haired girl was just trying to make her own boyfriend jealous. She went out anyway when he cancelled on their date due to work.

"Looks like someone is having fun," Yuffie shouted to her on the dance floor while busting her own moves. She was wearing a black one shoulder dress that clung to her body except for the slit across her midriff. "And you wanted to stay in and watch TV."

"And you needed me to make Vincent jealous," the brunette winked back, still dancing.

"You're damn right I did! He picked paperwork over me," her friend admitted with a hint of bitterness.

"He's a Turk, isn't he?"

"Yeah, but that's not the point!"

"I think it is, and I know he'll make it up to you from what you told me about him," Tifa pointed out again. "Should we get something to drink?"

"Don't ya mean have some guys buy us drinks?" Yuffie corrected while still bouncing. "I'll be your wingwoman or whatever, for tonight if you need me too."

"Yuffie…" Tifa stopped dancing. The idea of a man in her life so soon was a real damper to her mood. Too soon after what Johnny did. She couldn't willfully trust someone again after the pain he caused her. "I'm not ready for a relationship."

"Relationship?" the younger girl interjected, sticking her tongue out in disgust before she continued. "I'm talking about you getting some!"

Tifa cheeks reddened, almost as dark as her scarlet halter strap dress. She should have figured her friend had a plan when she picked out this outfit for her. The neckline wasn't too low, but low enough. She crossed her arms before she rejected the idea. "I'm not having a one-night stand."

"Okay, okay! But maybe you could get a guy to buy us some drinks? Would there be any harm in that? Or having someone to dance with?" Yuffie pleaded with the questions while slowing down her dance moves.

"No one is going to buy me a drink."

"Sure they will, with you looking like dynamite! The dress really brings out your curves," Yuffie started, but decided to reel back a bit when she saw the brunette's flat look. "Let's go by the bar, and wait for five minutes! If nothing in those three hundred seconds happens, I'll get us the booze instead!"

"Fine."

"Yay! I win!" Yuffie clapped, and following closely behind Tifa to the bar area. "Right here is good, now turn around and wait."

Doing as she was told, the brunette turned to face her. "I don't think anything is going to happen."

"Yes it will! Now, straighten up. Pull those shoulders back, and...put your hand on your hip. Here," Yuffie directed, giving her a once over before approving. "Now you look like bait."

"Aren't I the one that is supposed to be baiting someone? Why would I be the bait?" she laughed.

"Cause guys are stupid," the raven haired girl laughed in return. Her friend immediately stopped being amused when she looked past her, turning serious. "Ohhhh here's a guy. Stay still. Stay seductive."

"The first guy just checking me out isn't buying me a drink," Tifa dismissed rather quickly. This whole charade to lure a guy at all just for free cocktails was ridiculous. She couldn't believe she was playing into this game, but either way, she would get a drink at the end of it, she mused. Then it happened.

A gentle tap on her shoulder. A wide grin across the young Wutaian's face. A man was standing behind her.

For the second time that evening, Yuffie was right. _Damn it._

She turned around slowly to the unknown suitor, and her eyes connected with sharp cerulean orbs. Tifa was hypnotized for a moment with how brilliant and intense they were. The same eyes she had seen before, but yet they were so different right now. She had never been so enraptured by eyes before, both her heartbeat and breath quickened by them alone. He was her friend from her hometown, but also the one that got away. Tifa gave her long lost crush her biggest smile.

"Tifa?!" he asked, his blue eyes darted up and down in surprise.

"Cloud! I-I can't believe it's you," she genially responded, encircling her arms around his neck in a hug. It had been forever since she had seen him. Four years to be exact, when he graduated high school and left Nibelheim forever. She felt him stiffen at first, but then he warmed up to her embrace.

"You two know each other?" Yuffie interrupted, pointing her finger between Tifa and her friend that she was hugging.

Tifa turned to Yuffie who came up next to them, while still holding onto Cloud. "Yes. Cloud and I grew up in Nibelheim together. He was one year ahead of me and I haven't seen him since then." She loosened up her grip on him, slowly. "How are you doing in Edge?"

He gave a quick nod. "Good, but I'm in Midgar. I settled in shortly after I arrived."

"Did you make it into Soldier?"

"Uhh...I umm...business apprenticeship actually. I changed my mind," Cloud rubbed the back of his head shyly. Tifa smiled at the memory of his longtime habit. "And you?"

"I got into a medical internship and I start next week. I live in Midgar too, with Yuffie," Tifa replied, pointing to her friend.

"Hmm, interesting," the grey eyed girl tapped her chin, waving her hand between them. "Look, I hate to break up your little reunion, but did you want to buy us drinks?"

"Yuffie! Don't be rude."

"What?! Don't be naive, Teef! The reason he came over here was to buy you a drink anyway with how hot you look," Yuffie scoffed and then nudged the blond in the ribs with her elbow. "Right Cloud?"

"What will you two be having?" he offered, while waving the bartender over.

She found herself blushing again, watching him lean against the counter. His lean, powerful muscles could easily be made out under the black shirt he wore. He didn't answer, but him making the purchase said enough. Cloud was trying to pick her up tonight? Cloud...thought she was hot? Tifa shook her head, thinking she was reading too far into the gentlemen's actions. Really, it could be nothing…again.

"Matra Magic Iced Tea!" Yuffie answered excitedly. Taking notice of the man busy paying for the drinks, she tugged Tifa to the side. "So…he's the _koibito_ , right? He's waaaay hotter than you described."

"Shhhh, and don't call him that," the brunette hushed. It was true, but Cloud didn't need to hear that. Tifa didn't know what she had in front of her until he was weeks away from leaving for the big city. She was afraid to say anything then, and it was a long time ago. Pleading with her friend, she continued to whisper. "Listen, I don't want him to know that I had, you know... _feelings_."

"Yeah, but this could be your second chance. He didn't ask you to prom like you wanted him to, but you could still dance tonight," her friend persuaded on the down low. "You're single, he's probably single. That's why he came up to you tonight. It was fate."

"You think so?" Tifa asked softly. She thought there might've been something between them when they were younger, but she placed it all on her being hopeful back then. But maybe now, that she was older and single...

"Yeah, fate for you to get down and dirty," Yuffie snorted, then turned her attention back to Cloud coming over with their drinks. "Hey Spiky, thanks!"

"I get a nickname so soon?" he gently teased.

"That's her way of an approval," Tifa explained, meeting him halfway to help with the beverages. She was surprised to see him carry three at once, but he managed with ease.

"I guess that's a good thing then. Here," Cloud handed them their drinks, then turned back to grab his.

"Thanks Cloud," Tifa said with a smile. "Next round is on me, okay?"

"Sure," he smiled back while clinking his drink with hers, motioning for a small cheer. Azure eyes stared back into hers, focused and absolute. The look alone made her heart skip a beat, sending a shiver down to the core of her spine. Even in just a few years apart, she was starting to realize her feelings were as strong as they ever were. Her cheeks began to color when she was becoming smittened like a silly teen again. However, Tifa was looking forward for what the night could bring.


	2. Under the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "One girl, one drink." That's all that Zack was asking of Cloud before letting him leave the seaside club that summer night. Red eyes stared back at blue, and he could hardly believe how beautiful she was. Or even who she was. Prompt for Endless Summer 2019 for the CloTi-Zerith Week on Tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** _Final Fantasy VII_ with the characters, items, places, etc. are the property of _Square Enix, Inc._ No infringement is intended.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** Prompt for _**Endless Summer 2019**_ for the _CloTi-Zerith Week_ on _Tumblr_. I picked “Starry Nights” and the quote “More beautiful than I expected” for the June 27th prompts.
> 
> My first AU story and I’ve gotten so much feedback the first day I posted! Shoutout to _**Denebola Leo**_ , a great friend and author, for betaing this story and taking the time to read again for a review. So many kudos and comments, and a huge thank you to _**SailorStarDust1, Quebeckany, ATrueDonaldist,**_ and _**Sher**_ for their feedback. I’ve got the intro plot solidified but I do have plans for the Cloud and Tifa’s past for this new story. I’m overwhelmed with the positivity on one just chapter alone, but I’m open to suggestions for this story as I’m freeflow writing this piece. Most of my stories have an outline and I don’t have much for this one! I’m afraid after Chapter 3 I’ll need to take time to brew up more for this piece. Thanks again and please review! 
> 
> The title of the story was inspired by The Lovin' Spoonful's song "Summer in the City".

**-. Summer in the City .-**  

**Chapter II: Under the Stars**

Zack swayed with his girlfriend on the dance floor, her arms encircled around his neck as she gave him a few tender kisses along his jawline. It was almost an hour until closing, and Aerith was teasing him every chance she got tonight.

“I need to go to the ladies’ room quick,” she said into his ear. “I’ll be right back.”

“I need to check on our boy anyway,” he smirked back. “He’s been with _her_ all night and he could’ve left hours ago.”

Aerith playfully pushed his shoulder back, and tapped her finger into him with each word. “Leave him alone.” 

Grabbing her hand gently, he lifted it to press his mouth on the inside of her wrist. He could see green eyes narrow at him as he kissed her soft skin, and grinned when he saw the corner of her mouth turn up. “I’m just going to let him know I won’t be home tonight. That’s all.”

“I’m sure it will only be that,” lifting a golden brown eyebrow at him. Aerith always knew better, but he pretended his innocence anyway. He released his grasp on her arm, bringing his hands to her waist to pull her in for a chaste kiss. “Be nice, Zack.”

His eyes followed her as she left the dance floor, then landed on the man he needed to talk to. Cloud was leaning against the wall, drinking solo at the moment. Now would be the perfect time with both of their ladies preoccupied.

“Drink number five? I thought you would’ve left after the first,” Zack casually commented while approaching his silent friend. “I’m just wondering...what exactly is keeping you here tonight.”

Cloud grunted before he took another sip.

“Or should I say...who?” Zack continued to pry. “She’s that girl, isn’t she? Tifa?”

“Yes...she is,” Cloud mumbled before throwing his drink back down his throat. He twirled the glass in his hand, lost in his thoughts for a moment. “She’s in Midgar now, and I…” He shook his head vehemently while sighing.

“Oh, Cloud, what issues could I be possibly be sensing?” he crossed his arms while teasing and preparing for the onslaught of self doubt. Instead, he was met with an icy stare from frigid blue eyes. Teasing wasn’t welcomed tonight, or the amount he had dished out at least. Zack faltered but was interrupted before asking his friend what exactly was up.

“I’m back,” the lady in red announced as she came up to the two men. “Are you a friend of Cloud’s?”

The raven haired man stuck out his hand. “The name’s Zack. And you must be Tifa.”

He could feel Cloud’s eyes on them as Tifa shook his hand in return. Zack ignored it, but was confused by the tension radiating from him. Was he not allowed to introduce himself?

“Yes. It’s a pleasure to meet you. How do you two know each other?” Tifa asked him while flashing a smile.

 “Cloud and I are—“

“Work. I met him...at work,” Cloud promptly interrupted, staring hard at Zack.

Even more confused, he titled his head at the blond, releasing the pretty girl’s hand. _Work? Why is he only saying ‘work’?_

“Oh! So you’re a business apprentice too?” Tifa spoke up again, earning his attention back.

Hearing her answer, Zack tsked to himself but played along. He nodded back to Tifa. “Yup. Business.”

“We got carried away earlier, but what is the business anyway?”

“Inventory,” Cloud inserted while slapping his glass on a nearby table. “We help manage...a delivery service...for other businesses.”

 _Why is he lying to her? That was his side job as a cadet. He couldn’t be that ashamed. He was in Soldier after all,_ he pondered to himself. Zack decided to just find out later instead, scratching the back of his head. “Yeah. I hate to cut this short, but Aerith and I are heading out soon. I’ll be over at her place tonight.”

“Is Aerith another friend of Cloud’s?” the brunette curiously asked.

“Yeah. And my _girlfriend_ ,” Zack clarified for his best friend’s girl, a hint of relief was seen in her flammeous eyes. She really had it bad for him. “It was a pleasure to met you, and I hope to see more of _you_ in the future, Tifa.”

Her cheeks colored at his words, which she tried to cover up with a smile she couldn’t help. Tifa was obviously infatuated with his friend already, and she didn’t even know the truth. Zack didn’t want to blow his cover, but he had a feeling he knew why his friend wasn’t telling his dream girl about his employment.

Cloud narrowed his stare a bit, looking irritated at what was being implied. Even through his innocent exterior, the comments of the place being free and other dropped hints were not kindly reciprocated. “Goodnight Zack.”

“Oh, but I wanted to meet Aerith?” she turned to Cloud, as if she was asking for permission.

Sensing his friend wanted to be alone with the final hour left, Zack fibbed. “Maybe next time. Right now she’s pretty feisty and is trying to score a cab.” 

“Oh...umm okay. Next time then,” Tifa bid farewell with a simper. The ‘courier’ standing behind her just rolled his eyes at the excuse he gave. But really, what else was he supposed to say? Aerith is too drunk and he left her alone? His lie wasn’t going to imply that he himself was a bad boyfriend. He fabricated enough for his friend tonight.

“See ya,” Zack waved off, stepping back quickly into the crowd. Maneuvering around strangers he found his girlfriend just as she left the restroom, stunned to see him there. Pulling her close he placed his arm around her shoulder and headed towards the exit.

“Is everything alright?” Aerith asked, before playfully continuing, “I mean, I don’t mind leaving so soon, Zack.”

“Cloud’s probably gonna make a move and he wanted us to back off,” Zack related as he pushed the door open to the summer night air. The street was noisy with other patrons taking leave. The club was approaching the time for last call. He whistled loudly to signal a cab over. “He’s pretty serious about her...” 

“I heard her talk about him in line to her friend,” his girlfriend added. A breeze swept by chilling her visibly, prompting Zack into removing his blazer to place on her shoulders. Aerith pulled on the lapels of the jacket to snug it closer, giving him a small smile for his kind gesture. “She’s a smitten kitten, so he’ll be fine.”

“I hope so…it’s just...” Zack said dejectedly with a sigh, rubbing her arms softly.

“Did something else happen?” Aerith tilted her head to meet his indigo eyes. The vehicle pulled up in front of them before he had a chance to answer her. She reached out for him tentatively, her palm flat against his firm chest. “Zack?”

Opening the door he motioned his head for her to enter. “I’ll explain on the way back.”

* * *

Tifa stepped closer to where he was leaning against the wall, her hip merely touching his own with her proximity. He swallowed hard with how near she was to him without a second thought. Cloud fisted his hand that was closest to her to resist reaching out. Having a few drinks tonight made him a little bolder around her. Words were fine when spoken, but he had touched her tenderly without realizing it. A holding hand, a gentle sweep against her back, even brushing the hair out of her eyes. His body was acting on its own, and she was letting him. It had been awhile that he spent time alone with the opposite sex, but her enjoyment of his small advances was undeniable.

“Where did Yuffie go?” Cloud inquired the other girl’s whereabouts. Tifa had returned from the restroom alone when she was escorted earlier by her. He wondered if the grey-eyed girl disappeared again as she often did that evening. And he knew exactly why, too.

“Vincent finally showed up,” she explained close to him while still looking around, then pointing to her friend. Out on the dance floor Yuffie was moving to the beat, hips moving against, he assumed, her own stoic boyfriend. The dark haired man was dressed in a navy business suit and black tie, looking uncomfortable in the social setting. Tifa's charming giggle tickled his ear.  “Seems Yuffie needs him all to herself right now. I’ll have to meet him later.”

“So you’re stuck with me?” he teased while glancing at the peculiar couple. From his peripheral view he found his words earned a blush from her again, which stroked his ego just right.

“No, I wouldn’t say that,” she retorted sheepishly, tucking a few strands of her luscious hair behind her ear. He took note earlier she would do this while she was nervous around him.

He arched his head to face her, his eyes meeting hers instantly. “Then what would you say?”

“Hmmm,” she joyfully hummed back, leaning her forearm against the wall. He watched as her teeth dragged across her red lips before she answered. “I would say...I was lucky.”

Ruby still locked on his sapphire eyes, he relaxed his hand and hesitantly reached out for hers that rested next to his. Each time he experimented any affection she was a willing participant for him. Her fingers laced with his with a familiarity, and she smiled back just as she squeezed his hand.

“Follow me,” he said with confidence as he tugged at her hand gently. She glided behind him through the crowd. Closing time was near and the bar area was getting too boisterous for any privacy, and Cloud knew just the place to take her for that.

Ascending the stairs they dodged passersby who were going down. Seeing her quizzical look he decided to pause and explain. “I haven’t been up here for awhile,” then continued leading her. “Me, Zack and Aerith would go up to the back deck to kinda sober up. It gets pretty empty with last call.”

As he opened the doors, Tifa let his hand go to walk past him and take in the sight out on the wide balcony. Even though they were in a city, the night sky in Edge was much more clearer than Midgar. “Oh wow,” was all she could say.

She was admiring the blazing stars that illuminated the dark sky above them. The midnight canvas went on forever as it met the calm ocean passed the blanched beachfront, reflecting the same stars. A gentle breeze swept by, jostling the ends of her smooth tresses cascading down her back. Cloud moved to join her as she propped her arms onto the railing, his eyes focused on her with each stepped forward.

Tifa turned to smile at him, her fair skin glowing under the moonlight. “It’s more beautiful than I expected.” Her lips were a cherry red, sweet and tempting to taste.

“Yeah, it sure is,” he replied, his fingers pushing her loose strands behind her earlobe. The wind was picking up, carrying a hint of salt from the sea. She shivered, perhaps from his touch or the cool air, but the answer to his wanders was evident when she leaned into his palm. 

Cloud wasn’t sure how, but tonight he found it surprisingly easy to flirt with Tifa. Maybe it was the booze that made him bolder. In Nibelheim, he was the nobody that lived next door to her, lucky enough to be her friend growing up. Her father surely didn’t like it but her mother had a soft spot for him, so no rule was set against him. But now he wasn’t stuck in that mountain town, but here as a man in the seaside city, with a girl he always wanted to be his. A girl probably willing to be with him.

But he was also a man who lied about his success to her. Maybe that’s what really made it so easy to flirt with her. Pretending to be someone he wasn’t. Before he left his backwater hometown he told everyone he was going to be First Class and strive to the top fast. He was almost there, but it wasn’t quick enough.

 “This reminds me of our last night together back home,” she stated in a whisper, both eager and nervous. His hand still cupping her cheek, he stroked his thumb lightly on her soft skin. He remembered that night, too.

Under the same stars, he recalled her eyes widening when he told her of his future plans at the water tower. He asked her out there the night before his graduation, as he wanted her to be the first to hear he was moving to Midgar. His best friend gave him the brightest smile and kissed him on the cheek for good luck.

“Cloud…” Tifa said his name dreamily, or perhaps it came off that way with the warm liquid swirling inside him. The effects from his drinking were starting to make him feel fuzzy and unbalanced. This always happened with Matra Magic Iced Tea, goes down smooth and starts to hit you hard when it’s too late. His vision of her wavered a bit but he was able to steady himself when he focused on her deep maroon eyes, filled with longing passion.

He wanted to resist, he really did, but when Tifa laved the bottom of her lip with her tongue he lost control. Her pert muscle darted out of her mouth for a brief moment, causing him to cave into his drunken desire. His hand had anchored the back of her neck to press his lips against hers. Upon contact, he exhaled while she moaned against his fervent mouth. His tongue dove inside as she parted her lips more, stroking and coaxing hers to play back. 

For a second he wondered if she wanted this, but then her hands were pressed on his chest, firm and steady. She was kissing him back, her mouth both hot and willing, tasting of citrus and rum. Kissing Tifa was indeed intoxicating, the little noises she made were ultimately addicting.

Gripping his shoulders she pressed herself into him as he suckled onto her bottom lip, another pleasurable moan emanating from her. Cloud had doubts about making a move, but they were all gone now. She wanted this, but it still felt so right just as much as it felt so wrong. They were drunk and he was getting carried away with the heat of the moment. 

Breaking the kiss, he breathed against her mouth. “Tifa...“

She kissed the corner of his mouth, giggling as she did so. The effects of the alcohol must be catching up to her as well, he assumed. He pulled back but still loomed over her, holding her half lidded gaze with his own. Tifa’s eyes were glazed over and her soft cheeks a bright pink, the common signs of being tipsy. He licked his lips nervously, holding Tifa close to him to keep her steady. Inhaling her scent made him want to keep kissing, but they had to get going.

Cloud groaned as she began to nuzzle his neck, trying to fight against the pleasure. The nightclub was closing, but he wanted to continue cradling the woman of his dreams in his arms. She swayed against him, still letting out little laughs over nothing. He would need to get her to Yuffie so she could get home safe. Brushing her hair out of her eyes he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips quick. “Come on, let's get you home.”

* * *

She had no idea how Cloud had managed to get her down the stairs of the nightclub, but with one step at a time they made it. Passing the bar he snatched her a bottle of ice cold water as he panned the room for Yuffie. She was still leaning on him for support, but the cool liquid she was drinking was sobering her up. Even though the room wasn’t spinning as much she still felt loopy.

“Let’s go outside and wait for her,” he suggested, holding her close to his side as he escorted them out. Tifa could only nod in return as she held the rim of the bottle to her lips, which were swollen from his earlier affections.

Cloud had kissed her tonight. It was nothing compared to that little peck she gave him years ago, but this was the kind of kiss she wanted from him as a teenager. Even with the amount of flirting between them, Tifa was both stunned and elated he sealed the deal. Her lips still tingled and throbbed from the contact, and she wished he didn’t stopped. If only they had more time...

Clutching her water bottle to her chest, she continued forward in his protective embrace as they searched for her friend. He stopped near a lamp post, hugging her closer to him. His arm draped over her shoulders while she tucked hers around his back, her body slightly pressed against his. Her cheeks darkened at how possessive he seemed and was thankful she could blame her blushing on the alcohol tonight.

She swallowed hard before speaking his name. “Cloud?”

He only grunted, still searching for Yuffie. Her eyes were focused on the crew neck of his black shirt as she chewed the inside of her cheek. They had a moment earlier, so why not just ask about it? “You kissed me tonight.” She ducked her head down a little for being so bold, feeling the heat rise in her face again. Tifa meant a question, not a statement. 

“I did...but I shouldn’t have,” he confirmed as his voice wavered.

 _What? Why?_ She quickly darted her face up and bumped her nose into his, startling her to inch back. Tifa hadn’t realized he had looked down to answer her, and now was staring into his perfect ultramarine eyes. Seeing the worry on her face, he spoke to ease her mind. “Tifa...you’re drunk.”

 “So are you.”

He closed his eyes, resting his forehead on hers. “Tifa...I like you, but you’ve been drinking and I––“

That was all he needed to say. Tifa was the one that closed the distance with a kiss this time. Her lips brushed against his shyly, tongue slipping inside his open mouth. His fingers curled tighter around her shoulder, pulling her closer to kiss her back. Showing him she was fine with his affections seemed to be the best way to get her point across.

“WOOHOO!!” She didn’t have to turn around to see who it was. Yuffie had found them instead. “Way to go, Tifa!”

Reluctantly pulling back from the kiss, she turned to the other drunk girl while still in Cloud’s arms. Vincent was on the curb trying to wave over a cab. Hesitantly she looked back at his blue eyes, not wanting to leave. The night was over, and she had to return home now that her roommate was here. Facing her friend again, she asked “are you ready to get going?”

“Actually…I’m going back to his place,” Yuffie saucily explained while pointing behind her, giving the two a wink. “But Spiky can take care of you tonight, right?” She was nudging his ribs again.

“Uhh…” Cloud faltered as the faintest blush appeared, a sight Tifa thought she wouldn’t ever see. It didn’t matter as she was still blushing herself, even more so with her friend’s suggestion.  

 “Yuffie–” Tifa tried to reason, but was interrupted.

“Oh come on, I give you my blessing...or whatever!” She waved her arms up in a drunken manner, making her wobble a bit. Getting her balance back, Yuffie leaned forward, whispering loudly to the blond. “The condoms are in the medicine cabinet.”

Tifa couldn’t be more mortified. They barely even kissed, and her friend was pushing a one night stand onto her, again.

“Yuffie, our cab is here,” Vincent stated, holding the door open. He seemed to be ignoring his girlfriend’s antics.

 The Wutaian girl giggled before bouncing away. “Have fun!”

“I’ll just...make sure you get home safe,” Cloud said waving their own transportation down. This whole time they have been holding each other. Tifa tucked her face in the crook of his neck as she waited for their ride to arrive.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered against his skin. He smelled nice with his spicy cologne. “She’s a good friend, she’s just pushy.”

“Don’t worry about it,” he mumbled into her ear, playing with her hair. “Can’t say I don’t have one just like that.”

Tifa laughed. “Let me guess, is it Zack?”

“Yeah,” Cloud confirmed, and she didn’t have to look to see he was rolling his eyes. She was content where she was in his arms. “Tifa, our cab is here.”

Her let her slide into the cushioned back seat first, never releasing his touch from her back. After they both gave their addresses to the driver, the vehicle turned into the street to had back to Midgar. Tifa nestled onto his shoulder, closing her eyes as she snuggled against him peacefully.

“Would it feel like I’m picking you up if I asked for your number?” he propositioned into her ear, chuckling a bit. His breath fanned her skin, bringing a smile to her face. She still felt nervous being with him, even looking at him after everything that night.

Grabbing her cellphone she handed it to him, nuzzling his neck. “Yeah,” she hummed back before continue to suck on his earlobe. “But it’s totally okay by me.”   

He sucked in a breath, making her giggle as she teased him while he fumbled with her device. She heard the ding of what she assumed was his phone just as Cloud pulled her face to his demanding lips. The shy boy from her mountain town certainly knew how to use his mouth. And she most certainly didn’t want him to stop. 

His kisses were ravenous as he traced his tongue along her lips, beckoning her to open her mouth. Her cheeks were still cupped in his hands, the kiss going deeper than she expected. Gliding her hands across his torso, she mewled in between his assault, and she could feel the smirk against her mouth as he continued to take over. His scent and taste were too invigorating, too heady. More powerful than any drink she had that evening, and she was still too tipsy. _Something that feels this good shouldn’t end_ , she mused.

The car jerked to a stop, bringing their kissing to a grinding halt. “We’re here,” the driver announced. Had she really just made out with him in the back of the cab this whole time? Cloud’s chest was raising and falling from his labored breathing, his heart pounding fast beneath her hands. They had really gotten carried away.

Tifa glanced out the window and noticed she had the first stop. She reached for her cellphone that had fallen on the seat, leaning over Cloud a little. As she came back down against the leather she gave him a quick kiss between her own heavy panting. “Call me?”

“Yeah,” he breathed, his cobalt eyes so pure. “I will.”

“Goodnight Cloud,” she smiled as she held his gaze, her hand gripping the door handle.

“Goodnight Tifa.”

She turned and pushed open the door, one foot on the pavement and she paused. Why was she getting out of the car when her heart and body were screaming to stay? She was halfway out the door and contemplating what it would mean to her, to _them_ , if she didn’t go home tonight.

_It would mean everything._

Tucking her foot back inside she closed the door. “Drive,” she told the driver.

One arm hooked around his neck, she climbed onto his lap. The skirt in her dress hiked up a little, but she paid it no mind. Part of her couldn’t believe what she was doing, the other blamed the booze that night. She was going to be bold and brave in what she wanted. 

Cloud’s eyes wandered her face as she settled against him, pressing her body flushed against his in the back of the car. His hands readily kneaded her thighs that straddled him, but his voice was hesitant. “Tifa?”

“Take me home, Cloud,” she commanded before pushing her mouth against his. Her body had been aching for his all evening, and this wasn’t going to be a one night stand between them. This was the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note Continued:** Oh. _My._  
>  I forgot to add this the last chapter, but Matra Magic Iced Tea is a Long Island Iced Tea. Drink goes down smooth, so I picked that for Cloud’s poison. Chapter 3 will be posted tomorrow.


	3. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "One girl, one drink." That's all that Zack was asking of Cloud before letting him leave the seaside club that summer night. Red eyes stared back at blue, and he could hardly believe how beautiful she was. Or even who she was. Prompt for Endless Summer 2019 for the CloTi-Zerith Week on Tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** _Final Fantasy VII_ with the characters, items, places, etc. are the property of _Square Enix, Inc._ No infringement is intended.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** Prompt for _**Endless Summer 2019**_ for the _CloTi-Zerith Week_ on _Tumblr_. I picked “Drunken Confessions” and a take on the quote “Surpise I love you” for the June 28th prompts.
> 
> My first AU story and I’ve gotten so much feedback since I posted! Shoutout to Denebola Leo, a great friend and author, for betaing this story and taking the time to read again for a review. For my next update, which will be awhile, I’ll need to take time to brew up more for this piece. Perhaps more on Cloud and Tifa’s past before he ships off to Midgar and leaving a love struck girl behind? Thanks again and please review! 
> 
> The title of the story was inspired by The Lovin' Spoonful's song "Summer in the City".

**-. Summer in the City .-**  

**Chapter III: Revelations**

Between the kisses with Cloud and the effects of the alcohol that night, Tifa wasn’t sure how they both made it from the cab to the door of his apartment. It felt good kissing him, as well as the warm liquid swirling inside her body from her drinking that night. But being with him right now wasn’t going to be a regret from too many cocktails. She clutched onto his shoulders as their lips danced, his hands cupping her flushed cheeks to gradually end the exchange.

“Tifa,” he breathed out as he leaned his forehead on hers, still holding her face. “We need to slow down. You’re...not well.”

“But I feel fine, Cloud,” she said as she circled her fingers at the nape of his neck, tilting her head to the side while giving him a big smile. “Really, I am.” 

“You’re gonna have a killer headache in the morning,” he argued while pulling his head back. His hands smoothed down her skin to rest on her shoulders, his blazing cobalt eyes meeting hers for a second, and then darted away. In that moment she could see a battle of distress and desire before he pulled her hand and guide her to the kitchen area. They passed the small dining table and stopped in front of the countertop island. As the silence settled between them Tifa smoothed her hand across the cool black marble as Cloud opened the fridge behind her. Turning around and closing the cooler, he opened and handed her a small bottle filled with lavender liquid.

“Here. It’s a remedy for hangovers,” he explained as he twisted the top off of his own share. “You’ll still feel a little rundown in the morning, but no headache or nausea.”

“Oh, thank you,” Tifa softly replied, holding the bottle to her lips and taking a small sip. After a surprising taste of grapes and raspberries, she finished the bottle as well and placed it on the counter next to his empty bottle.

He had been leaning his hip against the cabinet, his eyes roaming up and down her body with the same craving she saw on the balcony of the bar. But she noticed a hint of confliction in a sea of blue. All she knew was that she wanted to kiss him again. Needed him to have his lips on hers again. They both wanted this, but he seemed to be slightly hesitant. He would look at her, and then shy away again.

She could see him swallow hard when she took one step closer, her hand on his waist with her body nearly inches from his. Scratching the back of his head, he avoided eye contact and cleared his throat. “I can take the couch tonight, and you can sleep in my bed,” he offered quietly.

“You don’t need to do that,” she chimed back, rubbing her thumb affectionately over his clothed abdomen.

“But I’m taking care of you tonight,” he stated gently, brushing the hair out of her eyes and trailing his fingers through her long locks, landing his hand on the small of her back. He looked like he wanted to kiss her again but was holding himself back. She watched his Adam’s apple bounce again from another hard swallow.

Encircling her arms around his waist, she pulled him closer and let the liquid encouragement in her system speak boldly for what she truly wanted deep down inside for the longest time. “Then take care of me the way we both need you to, Cloud.”

Pressing her lips tentatively to his, she sought his returned affections. Her tongue breached out to taste him, prompting his to play back when he slanted his mouth over hers. For a moment she thought it wasn’t going to take her much effort to convince him, but then he broke the kiss, his breath heavy against her cheek.

“This is just the booze talking.”

“This is me...and you,” she persuaded into his ear. “This is us.”

“Us on _one night_ ,” he kissed her cheek, thinking he was right. Thinking it had to be all the booze and bliss from a reunion. Part of it was, but a greater part of it wasn’t. Not to her.

“...Years,” she whispered. “It’s been years...for me.”

His face alongside hers, his hand on her back while she embraced back, Tifa could feel his body still at her confession. The only sound he made was his even breathing that fanned her ear, making her shudder as she turned her face away and into his chest.

“Tifa?” He broke the silence with her name, bringing his hand gingerly up her back. “What do you mean by…’years’?”

She gripped the fabric on the back of his shirt. “That I had feelings for you, and I didn’t realize until it was too late. You were leaving, so I couldn’t say anything back then. And all of a sudden you’re here again...so, this isn’t just the booze talking. It’s me.”

“It’s...you,” he reiterated, his voice in disbelief as his lips skirted across her face to pull away and look at her. Gently, he tipped her chin to face him, his cyaneous eyes were so clear, almost glowing with anticipation to what she was telling him.

“Surprised?” Tifa responded bashfully, focusing her claret eyes on his chest. She was shocked herself when she became aware of her true feelings way back when. Biting her lip for a moment as her cheeks tinged pink, she continued. “I was kind of in love with you back then.”

Inching his face to hers, he made a brief confession of his own. “Same here.”

Her eyes widened at his truth, but got wider when his mouth captured hers when he tipped her face back, cupping her cheeks. When her lips parted in surprise, Cloud took ample opportunity to slip his tongue inside, curling around hers. Closing her eyes and moaning against his mouth, he turned her body to pin her between the counter and himself. She began to kiss him back as she matched his passion, moving her hands up his back to pull him closer.

He ran his hands down her sides, taking it slow along the curves of her breast before reaching her butt, scooping her up to the surface. The bottles knocked over and landed onto the floor were forgotten. Tifa squealed in surprised delight when she pulled away from his lips, making him kiss along her jawline as he pressed himself between her open legs. The skirt of her dress scrunched up again, but she didn’t care with how he was sucking on her neck just right.

Grazing his tongue over her collarbone, he gave a hearty squeeze to her breast, pinching his forefinger and thumb around her clothed nipple in perfect tempo of teasing her. She let out a whimper as her hands trailed down his back, tugging the material of his shirt to loosen it. For a moment he stopped his affections to help her lift his shirt off. Tifa discarded it behind her as he went back to kissing her reverently, suckling her bottom lip hard til it was swollen.

He pulled the zipper of her dress down slightly, propelling Tifa to undo the strap, making the red fabric top to fall to her midriff. Enfolding her legs around his waist, she brought them chest to chest, hip to hip. Feeling his apparent arousal against her inner thigh, she shifted her lower body between kisses to properly align, edging herself closer to him so he could penetrate her through clothes. He groaned into her mouth, releasing himself from her lips to suck along the top of her fleshy mounds. Twisting his fingers around her bud she bucked her hips forward as she cried out in pleasure, earning yet another groan from him. 

“Tifa…” her name being moaned from his mouth before he enveloped her rosy peak, coiling his tongue as he sucked down hard on her bosom. When he increased the pace with his tongue, she raked her fingers through his golden spikes, pushing her breast into his mouth harder. On his final suck he tugged his teeth around her nipple, earning a small cry while trailing kisses up the porcelain column of her neck.

His fingers were trailing up her thigh, pushing aside the dampened fabric of her panties to brush her clit. Rubbing and pivoting around her sex, she shuddered intensely at the contact, spreading her legs out more for him. Placing his hand on the small of her back, Cloud looked at her with heated eyes as he pushed his fingers inside her. 

Rosy lips parted when she moaned at the beginning of his smooth strokes, but he crushed her mouth with his own. Harder and faster he worked as he kissed her to mute her cries. Her nails dug into his shoulders while the warmth between her legs raised up higher, his fingers surely coated in her essence with how good it felt. And it felt too good. Mewling into his kisses as Cloud continued to assault her from below with his hand, she bit down on his lower lip and sucked hard. He groaned back, pumping rigorously into her with his fingers as small whines escaped from her between kisses. A muffled cry into his mouth, Tifa came wordlessly as she held herself tight against his bare chest.

Her body still trembling, she broke the kiss and whispered into his ear. “Where’s the bedroom?”

Caressing her mouth with his lips again, Cloud lifted her bottom up as she encircled her legs around his waist, hoisting her up from the counter and to carry her away. Opening a door with one hand, he stepped through and kicked it closed behind him as their tongues mingled with each other. When her back hit the mattress she giggled in glee as he crawled above her, holding himself up by his arms as he panted hard, looking dazed as his azure eyes wandered up and down her falling bare chest from her deep breaths.

“Are we...are we really doing this?” he asked between breaths, holding her gaze.

“Yeah, we are,” Tifa confirmed, hooking her fingers into her scrunched up dress and underwear to slide off her body. Lifting her bottom up, he helped ease off the red material, his hand skimming down her thigh as he did so while her fingers fumbled with his belt buckle. Shaking the rest of his pants off, he pinned his body to hers, skin to skin. Being covered by him completely naked sent an electric current down her spine. Beyond excited to have him, she encircled her arms around his neck as he leaned his arm to the side. Hearing him fumble for his nightstand drawer and grabbing a square plastic wrapper that he ripped opened with his teeth quickly, putting on the condom below. 

Adjusting his legs, he slid in between her wet petals, still drenched from her earlier arousal. Her breath hitched as he entered her, his face buried in the crook of her neck as he kissed her tenderly along her sweaty collarbone. Cloud was so warm and hard, the friction too good to be true below. Tifa wasn’t one to seek sex, only being with one man before now, but she did miss this attention to her needs. But this was something bigger than just ecstasy, this was the two of them being together finally. Her life being finally lit up after he left their hometown. She was so into him then, and even more now. Thrusting forward, he went long and deep inside her core, over and over again.

“Oh, Cloud!” she cried out, feeling his breath ragged against her neck as he continued moving inside her. Digging tiny crescents into his shoulders, she moaned louder when he picked up the pace. Lifting her hips up with one hand, anchoring his other arm from under her, he angled down hard, his strokes hitting her just right. Tifa could feel the sweat dripping down his brow, landing on her shoulder at his rough ministrations in the deepest part of her. Heat pooled between her legs as she was overcome with pure bliss, wave after wave at each assault.

“Tifa!” Cloud gasped out as he rode out his own release, slowing down before kissing her fervidly. His body slumped against hers, bringing them both down against the cool comforter that lined his bed.

Slowing down their heated kiss, Tifa licked her lips nervously as she looked into his half-lidded eyes. “Can we...again?” 

His cerulean eyes perked up enthusiastically at her request, a smirk appearing on his face. “Yeah, yeah we can.”

His lips picking up where they left off, Tifa melted against his mouth as she hooked her legs up to roll them over on the mattress. Cloud was surprised, but said nothing as she roamed her hands up his chest as she straddled him, kissing him passionately. She had never felt so complete in her life. 

 _Definitely no regrets about this night._  


* * *

He woke up an hour ago, the sun beaming through his balcony door, glittering off the wall behind him as the air conditioner jostled the curtains covering the large window. Cloud felt somewhat tired, but no blaring headache to greet him this morning. He laid still in his bed, his sheets covering up to his waist as he faced the sleeping girl next to him. 

Tifa was in his bed.

Her breath was even as she slept peacefully, bunching up the blanket around her chest as her hands were tucked under the pillow to keep warm. He remembered they cuddled a bit last night, after a few rounds of...well.

A night he never experienced before himself.

“Morning,” Tifa blissfully said to him, tucking her hair behind her ear as she smiled at him. They were still laying next to each other, side by side faced in the bed.

 _When did she wake up?_ His eyes had been wandering her sleeping form, perhaps that’s why he didn’t notice. Cloud reached out and brushed the back of his fingers across her blushing cheek. “Hey.”

“I’ve...I’ve never done this before,” she began after biting her lip, searching his eyes with her carmine ones.

“Neither have I,” he replied, nodding at what she was saying. Going home with someone from the bar and having mindblowing sex while drunk was new to him, too. She was fidgeting under the sheets, and a wave of guilt washed over him. _Was she saying…_

Her lips on his made his fears vanish, caressing his mouth slowly with a few kisses with her hand on his chest when she got closer to him. His hand was going through her hair, down her back and up her arm, cupping her shoulder with a small squeeze as her lips moved with his. “You look worried, but you don’t need to be Cloud,” she whispered before kissing him again. “Last night was special to me.”

“Same here.” He wasn’t much for words, but he confirmed it was mutual. Last night meant the world to him, but how he had to get there was starting to plague him. Bits and pieces of the earlier events the night before were becoming clear to him after all the drinking that occurred. Cloud had lied to her about his line of work to avoid shame. And now Tifa was still here, in his arm...how was he going to tell her? He was a lowly Shinra grunt for far too long than most candidates trying for the SOLDIER program. Now he was stagnant in Second Class when he should’ve been in First by now. Zack was accepted after the first test, while he failed and had to wait his turn. He was only pretending to be important, and once she knew the truth it would ruin everything from their night.

“Cloud? Are you okay?” Tifa questioned him, holding the sheet to her chest as she sat up, staring at him. He felt like a lost cause with her.

“Yeah, yeah I am,” he shrugged off while looking for his pants. “Let’s get you something to eat.”

“Can you hand me my dress first? I mean, I know you’ve seen me, but…” Tifa’s face reddening, shyly looking away as he got put a shirt over his chest. He chuckled while he tossed her the scarlet ensemble that was forgotten on the floor the night before.

To him, she was beautiful even while being very demure with him.  


* * *

His keys jiggled as he twisted them into the lock, opening the door to his apartment with a swing. Last night was quite the celebration for his girlfriend, but he had to get back home to rest before setting off on a mission tonight. Zack was thankful for the hangover remedies that Aerith had on hand, or the early morning call from Lazard wouldn’t have gone over well. This morning was supposed to be more perfect for them…

Stepping into his apartment, he could very well see it was perfect for two other people instead. A girl he recognized in the arms of his best friend, kissing him. Finally, Spiky got laid!

“When I said I would be hoping to see more of you again Tifa, I wasn’t expecting it to be so soon,” Zack called out with a grin. The brunette shied away from kissing Cloud, covering her mouth with her hand as she her face go beet red.

“Umm...hi, Zack,” she greeted sheepishly, avoiding his gaze as she tucked her arm under her elbow. She still had the red dress on from the night before, but had a white button up shirt over it, tied in the front. A fashion trick Zack used himself in the past when a girl would spend the night so she wouldn’t look so out of the ordinary on her walk home in the early morning. Especially when love marks were apparent on a female's skin and needed to be covered up.

Oh yeah, he most certainly got laid.

“Hi Zack, you’re back early,” Cloud said while scratching the back of his head.

“I should probably get going,” Tifa stated, tucking a loose strand of chocolate hair behind her ear. Giving the blond a quick smile, she continued. “Call me?”

“He will,” Zack intervened, grinning while adding a wink towards the shy girl. “I will make sure of it.” 

She giggled while Cloud rolled his eyes back at him, passing by him as he escorted Tifa to the door. Zack observed his friend linger at the door for a moment, watching the girl walk down the hallway before closing the latch.

“So the old ‘shirt over the dress’ trick, huh?” Snapping his fingers at Cloud, who only looked back annoyed at what he was implying.  

“I didn’t want her to get cold,” the blond dismissed, walking to the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee.

“Oh, so...nothing happened?” Zack probed again, noticing a discarded ebony shirt on the floor, his indigo eyes perking up at the bottles around the corner of the cabinet.

“Nothing that you’re thinking.”

“Sure looks like something happened,” he called his friend’s bluff, holding up the article of dark clothing in his hands. “I thought you would have more self control but then again, a girl you’ve been pinning for years went home with you last night.”

“Zack…stop,” Cloud muttered, letting out a deep breath in frustration, staring at him hard with cobalt eyes before taking a sip of his hot beverage.

“Just tell me you told her the truth, about your real job. Bending the truth until it breaks doesn’t sit well with me,” Zack stared back while placing his palms flat on the counter. “I know Tifa means more to you than just a lay.”

“She does…” he clarified in a low tone.

“Then why lie to her?” He fought back. Seeing the grimace on his friend’s face, he pushed forward again. “Is this still about your days as a Shinra grunt? She won’t care about that from what I’ve heard, what I’ve seen.”

“I had to work hard to get where I’m at—“

“And that makes you better than the rest of us in First!” Zack threw his hand in front of him for emphasis, standing upright to face his stubborn friend.

“—but I still fall short, Zack,” he said while placing the mug down on the counter before walking away. “And I’m going to tell her after I get back from the mission.”

“Wait, you’re being deployed too?”

“I’m assisting for backup for the monster infestation near Kalm.”  


* * *

“Cloud, everything is gonna be okay! Just hang on,” Zack called to him. At least it sounded like him. His voice was a mixture of hope and worry. He couldn’t see anything, but he heard a couple car doors close above his head after he was moved while on a flimsy bed with wheels.

_Was he on a gurney? Was he injured? Was he at...the hospital?_

The last thing he remembered was a haze of green mist upon the final blow against the giant emerald monster with no face, except for the plump red lips and white sharp teeth. Cloud threw the sword to split the head in half, but the Marlboro had one last trick left, and slashed his abdomen with a whip of its tentacle. After that it was a blank, but if that happened he would be in pain right now. There was no pain.

“Zack, you have to step back,” an older man said. “We need to treat him quickly so the poison won’t spread any further.”

“All right, all right,” Zack obliged, his voice sounding far away from where he was.

“Urgh,” he moaned, rolling his head to the side.

“Cloud, can you hear me? You’re back at HQ in the infirmary, safe and sound.” It was the same male voice.

He opened his eyes, seeing cream colored ceiling tiles zip by above him with a ceiling light blinding him every few seconds. The doctor above him looked panicked as he continued to move him down the hallway, turning the gurney into a private medical room. Cloud recognized the middle-aged man from past injuries of his.

“Yeah…Dr. Hollander, I can.”

“I need that new nurse practitioner in here! Stat!” The older doctor yelled towards the door, grabbing a small handheld light from his lab coat pocket. Taking the device he shined the light into his mako eyes, giving him a quick exam before moving onto placing a heart monitor on his chest. Unzipping the sweater vest the doctor stuck the tabs to his skin in a few spots, turning on the monitor next to him. “The blindness finally wore off, that’s good.”

“How bad is it?” Cloud groaned, trying to sit up until a wave of pain rang out in his stomach. Placing his hand over the sight of pain, his fingers touching blood that seeped through cotton cloth under his ribs. He threw his head back, clamping his mouth shut due to the severe tenderness that suddenly became apparent.

“Pretty bad. You got an open abdominal wound with Marlboro spikes lodged in,” Dr. Hollander explained, grabbing gauze on a tray next to him for the injury. The doctor lifted his hand to dab the cloth at the dripping wound that was irritated by his movement. “Don’t worry though, we’re gonna get those out.”

Grimacing, he managed to nod at his doctor friend. Releasing a deep breath, he asked, “soon?”

“Cloud, what’re you doing here?”

Her voice was clear and light, bringing his searing pain to a halt by just speaking. Cloud could recognize her sweet tone anywhere, but was hoping his mind was playing tricks on him because of the poison coursing through his veins. But there she was, standing there at the foot of his bed in pure shock at the sight of him, injured. Injured in a SOLDIER hospital, wearing a military uniform of Second Class. She was dressed in blue scrubs, a name tag attached to her shirt pocket and a stethoscope around her neck.

“Tifa?” A wave of nausea was taking over, his vision becoming blurry as the room spun. Clenching his chest he began to black out, but not before hearing the racy beeping of the monitor ringing through the room or his name being yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author’s Note Continued:** I’m so happy everyone has been enjoying this new story. It’s more than I was expecting, and I was actually apprehensive about even posted it at first. I’ll be working on the plot more for this piece but in the meantime, besides _Don’t Think Twice_ my next story update will be for _Play the Game_. Please be patient in the mean time, and thank you all so much!


	4. A Young Heart and Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "One girl, one drink." That's all that Zack was asking of Cloud before letting him leave the nightclub that evening. Red eyes stared back at blue, and he could hardly believe how beautiful she was. Or even who she was. Prompt for Endless Summer 2019 for the CloTi-Zerith Week on Tumblr. Also for Tifa Week!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:**   _Final Fantasy VII_  with the characters, items, places, etc. are the property of  _Square Enix, Inc._ No infringement is intended.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** Prompt for _**Tifa Week 2019**_ for the _Tifa Stan Club_ on _Tumblr_. I picked "Alternative Universe" for the July 30th prompt.
> 
> Well, I updated way sooner than I said, but I had to for _**Tifa Week**_ since I had planned to do a chapter focused on her past. Over 7000 words, the most I've ever written in all of my stories for a single chapter. This latest chapter had me pretty nervous to write too with Tifa's developing feelings as a teenager, taking me three weeks to get just right.
> 
> I've had so much feedback and love for this story, including inspiring a new story from one of the readers, _**theClosetPoet7**_! Go read _**The Honeybee Inn**_ when you get a chance to if you enjoy this story. Shoutout to _**Denebola Leo**_ , a great friend and author, for betaing this story, and another writing talent friend, **_Senigata_** for giving me some ideas on this chapter. Thanks again and please review!
> 
> The title of the story was inspired by The Lovin' Spoonful's song "Summer in the City".

**-. Summer in the City .-**  

**Chapter IV: A Young Heart and Mind**

_  
“I can’t believe he just dumped me the way he did,” Tifa muttered while hugging the lilac plush pillow and sitting at the head of her bed. Saturday was her seventeenth birthday, and they had their planned romantic date. Come Sunday night, her boyfriend comes knocking on her door to dump her. “I mean, his reasons were so stupid for doing so. Why is he so jealous of Cloud? Of course, I talk to him about all my friends, including you. So why is it a big deal I mention Cloud now and then?” The brunette shrugged at the absurdity._

_“Well, probably because I’m not a real threat to Trey,” Rinoa explained while placing her hand on her chest, pulling the ring on her chain necklace that rested on her pale yellow summer dress. She came over immediately after school after being told at lunch about the breakup, but none of their classes overlapped on Mondays to discuss any further. She was very angry to hear when Trey chose to do this. “The real question though is, why wouldn’t he be jealous of Cloud? You talk about him like any girl would with a crush.”_

_The tops of her cheeks tinted pink as she looked away at what her friend was implying. First Trey, and now Rinoa? “Cloud and I are friends, nothing more…”_

_“Come on Tifa, it’s just you and me right now! I’ve seen the way you look at him at times, how your smile changes when he’s around. It’s okay to have a crush on your friend.”_

_“But I don’t like Cloud like that, and he doesn’t like me,” Tifa tried to reiterate to her friend sitting at the other end of her bed. When she was younger she had a crush, but that was many years ago. She didn’t feel that way anymore._

_“Oh he most certainly does. And why are you bringing up how he may feel?”_

_“Because it’s not like that between us!” the brunette shouted._

_Rinoa just giggled back. “That’s exactly what I said about Squall.”_

_Tifa did remember that, and the two have been going steady for nearly a year now. But she never teased her friend like this about Squall. Rinoa realized what she wanted and was eventually forward about it. Not that she herself was in denial. She was highly aware of what her feelings for Cloud were: just friends. But she had to ask. “Why are you pushing Cloud on me?”_

_"Push? You guys are almost joined at the hip!"_

_“Rinoa—“_

_“Oh! It would be amazing if you two went to prom together!” The dark-haired girl stood up fast at the idea, before turning around to continue. Clearly, Tifa’s dismissal about her platonic feelings on her male friend was being ignored. “You_ are _still going, right?”_

_“Well yeah, my dress is already ordered…” She tugged at the hair behind her ear, thinking about going with her friend. Tifa went to one dance before with him, in eighth grade for the winter formal. Her classmates made a big deal that a freshman boy took her to a junior high event, most of the girls jealous of Tifa. To her it seemed rather silly, as they went as friends. Maybe they could again, as friends…_

_“See, you’re thinking about it now. You dating Cloud,” Rinoa speculated loudly, a radiant smile spreading across her face._

_“You’re going on a date with Cloud?!” her mother called from the hallway, opening the ajar door to her bedroom even more. Her mother was the spitting image of her, just older and more dignified. She stood next to her friend, looking giddy about the idea._

_“No Mom, I’m not,” Tifa groaned with exhaustion. Over the years her mom would try to push the dream of her daughter dating her friend’s son. It was just a hopeful wish she didn’t want to listen to now that she was recently single._

_“See? Karin is on ‘Team Cloud’ too,” Rinoa pointed out cheerfully._

_Her and Cloud, together? Tifa just rolled her eyes at the two giggling women in her room. It wasn’t like that between them._

* * *

_It became a traditional pastime for them a few years ago. Their mutual friends weren’t interested in the film they picked or hated how they had to talk through the whole movie on opening night. So then it was decided, after reviewing the upcoming movies they would go view it together on Wednesday night instead. Tonight was the newest monster film remake from Wutai, a favorite from their childhood, Gojira._

_Tifa had watched the older films when she was younger with her father, and was excited to see the giant moth goddess Mosura join the fight against the three headed thunder dragon King Hydra. Sitting next to Cloud in the nearly empty theater provided the two friends some privacy to chit chat here and there without disturbing others with their nostalgia._

_Seeing the serpent god awaken on screen as Gojira stepped into the picture, Tifa’s excitement grew, hoping to see her all time favorite get action. “Where is Mosura?”_

_"Still in her cocoon, you know that,” Cloud tilted his head over as he answered her, taking a few bites of popcorn. They only saw very little of Mosura in the opening of the film, getting giddy to see her majestic wingspan open before flying off to hide in a waterfall._

_“But she’s the best, she should be here!” Tifa pointed to the screen before she grabbed a few kernels to pop into her mouth._

_“This is the first kaiju fight in the movie. She’s probably going to be there near the end, to save the day for Gojira like she always does,” he tried calming her down, reaching for his drink after doing so._

_Before she could respond, Gojira had chomped off one of the heads to the three headed dragon, making her eyes go wide. King Hydra had flown back in pain, a safe distance away to regenerate its head by pushing a new one through the injured neckhole immediately. The shot was up close to this rebirth, the sound being a little too grostique for Tifa’s ears on the speakers inside the theater. Turning her face she hid into Cloud’s shoulder while covering her ears from the hideous sound effects._

_“Are you_ really _scared?” Cloud asked, laughing at her._

_“I’m not scared! That’s just gross! Tell me when it’s over. Please,” she buried her face further against him, her eyes tightly shut._

_He chuckled again. “Okay, it’s safe now.”_

_Lifting her head slowly hers eyes met soft sapphire focused on hers. His eyes were brilliant and pure, completely genuine with his gaze but somehow she could feel her heart picking up a bit. Holding her breath, Tifa was confused why her body was reacting this way. They were friends, and their faces were merely inches apart as they...fixated on each other._

_As a heavy silence settled between them, Cloud lifted a golden eyebrow at her before he spoke. “Is everything...okay?”_

_Before she could feel the heat take over her cheeks Tifa quickly turned her attention back to the film. “E-everything’s fine.”_

_Everything was fine, wasn’t it? Of course it was. Her heart just needed to slow down a bit, that’s all._

* * *

_“Hey, I need to talk to you about something,” Cloud said as he sat across from her inside the library. Tifa was almost finished with her note taking for her history class, writing her keywords down efficiently across the white paper notebook._

_“Sure,” she replied, marking the page in her textbook and flipping it close. “What’s up?”_

_“How come everyone is saying we’re dating now?” he began, speaking awkwardly as he shifted his eyes._

_“I-I, um, wouldn’t know,” Tifa stuttered, feeling perplexed as soon as he asked. She leaned further back in her chair, slightly slouching. “People are...saying that?”_

_“Yeah. Rumor has it that I stole you from Trey. Weird, isn’t it?” Cloud chuckled lightly until he noticed her discomfort. “Hey, is everything okay?”_

_He was making light of the situation, but the rumor was somewhat true with her ex-boyfriend’s unfounded jealousy. Her face paled as she stared at the blank space on the study table between them._

_“Umm.” Chewing on her bottom lip for a moment, she began glancing around the library. She spotted a few classmates pointing to them whole whispering, making her cheeks now tinge pink. Tifa didn’t want to be a topic of gossip, but it seemed she was now. Trey did dump her partly because of Cloud but she wasn’t about to tell him that. The rumor mill in high school was always brutal. “Actually...Trey dumped me,” she replied quickly, rubbing a stray lock behind her ear._

_“He dumped you? Since when?” Cloud loudly whispered as he leaned across the table. His blue eyes clear with concern as he searched her face._

_Tifa turned away, feeling fazed. She didn’t want him to make a big deal out of this, because she didn’t want him to know what the cause of the breakup was: him. “Sunday night. I-I’m fine Cloud, really...so don’t worry about me.”_

_"He did that to you after your birthday? Can I ask what happened?”_

_“He just said he wasn’t that into me anymore.” She told half the truth. He didn’t need to know the other half._

_“Why...didn’t you tell me? You seemed fine on Wednesday night...”_

_“I...honestly didn’t want to talk about it. Or him. I mean...if he can just dump me so easily he isn’t worth anymore of my time, right?”_

_“Right…I never liked him anyway,” he stated as he sneered._

_It seems that Trey never liked him back either. Hearing the chime for the end of her study period, Tifa grabbed her books and placed them into her cardinal red backpack._

_“So how does some ice cream sound?” Cloud asked gently. “Ice cream always makes guy problems better, right?”_

_Tifa giggled at his offer, knowing what he was getting at. Just trying to be a friend in need right now, and it honestly made her smile that he was trying. “I’m meeting Rinoa in the cafeteria for lunch. You can join us if you want, but you’ll probably have to buy her ice cream, too.”_

_“Sounds like a plan,” he accepted her invite as he pushed out of his chair, hoisting his backpack up on his lone shoulder. They walked in a matched pace to the cafeteria along with the crowd, some giving them a second glance as they passed by. It was rather silly to her that people would gossip about her and Cloud like this, though. He was a good friend, and he’d make a good boyfriend, but he definitely wasn’t her boyfriend._

_Wait...what did she just think, he’d be a good boyfriend? Certainly he would...but not in any notion of being with her did she think that. Any girl would be lucky to be with Cloud. Genuinely sweet and good looking, with a heart of gold like his hair. He was a catch for any girl that liked him. Any girl but her, as she didn’t think of him that way, nor would she want to._

_Tifa cherished Cloud as a dear friend, nothing more. Growing up together they were practically family with how close their mothers were. Nothing romantic had ever happened between them, so there was no way he may have had feelings. It was the same for the both of them: just friends. If it weren’t for the words of her mother and Rinoa she wouldn’t be so confused lately. This rumor about them didn’t help either as her heart beat anxiously in her chest._

_She placed her palm over her chest to calm herself down. Side glancing Cloud as they continued to walk, she had to ask herself: this was just nerves from the school gossiping about them, right? Why her heart was reacting this way?_

* * *

_That Saturday afternoon she pulled up into the driveway, feeling tired after both the morning and lunch rush of the Seventh Heaven diner. All she wanted to do was get out of her black polo shirt and pants and take a shower before meeting up with Rinoa tonight. Tifa already had her dress for prom, while her friend did not._

_Grabbing her purse she climbed out of the car, deciding to go through the garage as the door was open. What she didn’t expect was to see a man under her mother’s car. Her father was out of town for business, but there was someone clinking and clanking away under the engine. Tifa approached slowly, seeing grease stained jeans and the bottom half of well-defined abs and tanned skin. Whomever her mother hired was in fine shape from her view. And what a view it was, she mused._

_“Damn it,” the familiar voice muttered._

_“Cloud?” Tifa squeaked, recognizing the voice of her friend. Her mother hired Cloud?! She couldn’t believe she was unknowingly checking him out. Or he had even possessed that type of muscle tone. At least the approaching summer heat could be blamed for her blushing. The brunette would hate to be caught staring at him the way she was..._

_“Tifa, could you hand me the swivel oil wrench? It’s the tool with the steel band on the end,” he directed, sounding relieved she was there._

_Going over the tool box she grabbed what she believed was the correct gadget for him to use. He snuck out a little bit to reveal his taut muscles, and she placed the device in his hand while darting her eyes away. Even his arms looked different…more capable…and strong. As soon as he grabbed it he scooted further back up under the car while she retreated to her father’s work station. What was the matter with her? This was her friend. Friend!_

_She had seen him working in his yard without a shirt on before, but not this close up. Always from afar, where she wouldn’t even give it a second thought. But it had been a long time since then with the weather changing from chilly spring to the warm summer. Maybe he started working out? Tifa started to imagine him lifting weights, his biceps flexing with each move. Her hands running over such toned, powerful muscles that could easily hold her._

_Oh god. What the hell was she thinking too much into this? She shook her head._

_“Thanks.”_

_“Y-you’re welcome,” she stammered a bit, sitting on the blue cushioned stool as she cooled her thoughts. The chair was surprisingly comfortable, and she could see why her father could spend hours out here woodworking. She leaned into her hand that was propped up on the counter, covered in sawdust. “I wasn’t expecting to see you here today.”_

_“Karin called about changing the oil in her car. Says your dad forgot to do it before he left for Junon,” he explained, then groaned when his hand slipped. “Ow.”_

_“Are you okay?” Tifa got off the chair and kneeled down next to the sedan._  

_“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” he reassured her. “Just a small cut. I’ll be out in a second.”_

_Quickly she got back up on her feet and snatched the first aid kit that was stored on top of the refrigerator by the door. As she knelt back down on the concrete floor, Cloud fully wheeled back from under the car, adjusting himself to sit up. Tifa knew his claim of his injury being insignificant would be a lie, and she was right when she saw some blood seep through the dirty rag he already wrapped around his knuckles._

_“Just a small cut?” she kindly mocked while grabbing his hand, undoing the makeshift bandage to reveal the mangled knuckle. Her brow creased as she assessed the damage._

_“It’s not as bad as it looks,” Cloud countered, then quickly inhaled as she dabbed the alcohol wipes on his hand, his face grimacing as the disinfectant worked. “Do you have to use that stuff?”_

_“You used an oily rag on your ‘small cut’, Cloud,” Tifa smartly replied. Inspecting the gash closer she saw it was fully clean, then moved on to dressing the wound with ointment and gauze. “I’m almost done.”_

_“Thanks,” he said while the corner of his mouth turned up. “You didn’t have to do this, though.”_

_“And have you only slap a bandaid on it? I don't think so,” she teased while tsking at him. Tifa secured the dressing cloth in place with the medical tape, smoothing the bonding strip down with her fingers. “There, all done!”_

_Her lips lifted upward at him, as her eyes did while still holding his hand. His eyes twinkled from the mid afternoon sun pouring into the garage, his golden halo shining a bit under the light, too. Sitting there before her with his bare chest and perfectly chiseled abs, her mahogany eyes trailed the rippled muscles under his skin._

_He was one beautiful specimen of a man..._

_Wait, hold on!_

_"Can I have my hand back now?"_

_Tifa turned bright red and released him, unable to say anything. Lifting herself back up to her feet, she turned away from him quickly as he stood up as well. He was her friend and she was staring at him, half naked, in her garage! Earlier she didn’t want to be caught, and now she was. It was_ his _fault though, shirtless and sweat glistening his skin. She needed to get into the house._

 _However, her plans of escape was thwarted as her mother stepped out to join them. “Oh good, Tifa. You’re home! I have your dress for prom inside the house for you to try on.”_  
  
“Wait, you’re still going to prom? Who is taking you?” Cloud questioned her, his tone a little shocked she was still attending the dance.  
  
_“Umm…” She bit her lip, feeling embarrassed. Honestly, she had no date yet, and had given serious thought to ask him._  
  
_“She’s going to go by herself, but at least Rinoa and Squall will keep her company. Tifa has such a beautiful dress too,” Karin offered the very unnecessary information to her friend. “It's a shame she hasn’t asked anyone else to take her. Do you have a date for the prom, Cloud? Maybe you can take her.”_  
  
_Tifa covered her face with her hands, mortified by her mother’s pushiness. Yes, it would be amazing to have someone take her, but to have her mom solicit a date for her was making her feel more pathetic than ever. She can get her own date if she wanted to, and if she wanted to ask Cloud, she wanted it to be while they were alone._  
  
_“Actually, I do have a date.”_  
  
_Tifa blinked at the revelation, turning to him. Her palms started to sweat as her heart literally dropped to the floor._  
  
_Cloud has a date? And he didn’t tell her?_  
  
_“Oh, really? What a shame,” her mother grabbed her chin in mock disappointment. “If only my daughter didn’t ‘dilly dally’ so much about this, she could’ve snatched you up instead!”_  
  
_“Mom, I am_ fine _with going with my friends!” Crossing her arms, she was miffed by her mom._  
  
_“Tifa, this is your first prom and I really wanted to get some pictures before you go, in the traditional sense that is,” Karin waved her hand as she continued on before smiling. “Cloud, would you be a dear and promise me to dance with Tifa that night? I picked a ball gown for her, and it needs to have_ some _use.”_  
  
_“Mom, please!” Tifa begged her mother to stop embarrassing her. Now she was asking Cloud to pity her. And she was already disappointed with herself: it was too late to ask him._  
  
_“Oh Tifa, the dress is meant to be for a princess, not a wallflower,” her mother argued back._  
  
_“Of course I will,” Cloud cut in to save the two from further arguing. It was a known fact he had witnessed this mother daughter dynamic for years. “But Tifa, if I had known about Trey sooner I would’ve turned down Cissnei to take you.”_  
  
_Her face was even darker now. If she had been more forthcoming, he would’ve taken her? Now he had a date. And Cissnei was really pretty, much more feminine than she was with her wavy chestnut hair. Of course, Cloud would get such a beautiful girl for prom. “Oh, I see. I just...didn’t want to talk about it.”_  
  
_“Yeah, I know,” he scratched the back of his head. “I’ll make sure you have fun that night. I promise.”_  
  
_And just like that her heart was back up, pumping loudly in her chest. “Thanks, Cloud.”_

* * *

_“You need to bust his date, right now,” Rinoa put forward to Tifa again, for the third time that night. All three of them –the girls plus Squall– were sitting at one of the many round tables setup at prom, each covered with pearly white linens, golden candle pillars and royal blue flowers for centerpieces. Tifa chose to ignore her suggestion, instead fixing the skirt of her navy blue dress as she crossed her legs over. Her gown was long and shimmered under the lights with its sequins, with off shoulder sleeves and a heart shaped cut at the top that hugged her curves._

_“He should be here with you, not Cinnamon,” she tried again. Rinoa was super pushy about this tonight, but she knew it was because she was here without a date while her friend was. Squall seemed to enjoy just sitting by her side while sipping on his lemon lime soda quietly. They should be dancing, not keeping her company. The dress Rinoa wore was a periwinkle v-neck with a flowy chiffon skirt. Tifa helped her picked it out, with the silver studded belt that wrapped around the waistline._

_“Her name is Cissnei,” Tifa corrected as she played with her corsage. Much to her surprise, Cloud dropped by her house before the dance to give her the flower arrangement. Her mom was thrilled by the sweet gesture, and ran to get her camera immediately and took pictures of the formal exchange most prom dates do. A few poses in front of the house, holding each other as if they were together._

_Except that Cloud wasn’t really her date. A dance later that night would happen, but only as a kind gesture from a friend. That’s all it was between them, even though she started to feel more towards him lately. She began to look at him differently since that one Saturday afternoon in her garage. Her corsage was red roses, sprinkled with white baby’s breath and enveloped around her hand with navy blue ribbon. Upon seeing him on her front porch, dressed in a fine black tuxedo, when she saw the gift he held her heart skipped a beat. The color of the ribbon, it was the same as her dress, which she had never mentioned to him._

_“If you’re thinking he doesn’t care for you in return, you’re wrong Tifa,” the raven-haired girl leaned forward and grabbed her hand wrapped in the flowery circlet around her wrist. “Look at this. He picked red roses, for you!”_

_“He was just being nice to me. It doesn’t mean anything,” Tifa argued, mostly to persuade herself rather the girl sitting across from her. It made her so happy he gave her such a beautiful corsage, but Rinoa didn’t need to know that._

_“Red roses mean ‘romance and love’,” Rinoa explained excitedly. “And I saw Cissnei’s corsage. It’s rather plain with yellow roses.” She finished the latter part by scrunching up her porcelain face._

_“So?”_

_“So...yellow means ‘friendship’. Why did he get you the better corsage when he has a date here?” Her friend convincingly added. “Like I said, he should be here with you, not her.”_

_“I just...I don’t know what to do,” Tifa confessed as her cheeks hued. Rinoa trusted her with her secret crush on Squall before they got together. And she honestly didn’t know what to do in this territory. Liking your friend was really hard. She pursed her lips before confessing to her friend. “I like him...but I don’t want to ruin our friendship.”_

_Rinoa’s smile just widened. “At least you can finally admit it. It only took years for you to do so,” her friend pointed out._

_Tifa would’ve argued back, but she knew she’d be wrong. She was holding herself back from the truth, as she was too afraid to admit her feelings for Cloud. She liked him. A lot. And she wanted to be with him. His voice, his face, his everything was dwelling in her mind lately. Whenever he looked her way, she would blush and lose her words, feeling like a fool in front of him. Cloud both thrilled and terrorize her as he was more than a friend to her now, but she was petrified of just losing him entirely. These feelings...would change everything, and she couldn’t risk it._

_Her heart twisted and sunk with her nerves as she thought about it, her troubles clear on her face as Rinoa softened up. “Hey Teef, you don’t have to say anything to him tonight. Just have fun with him when he asks you to dance. He promised you one, didn’t he?”_

_She was smiling a little now, remembering the small vow he made in front of her mom. Cloud always kept his word. “Yeah, yeah he did.”_

_Rinoa looked past Tifa quick, then leaned further forward as a slow song started to play on the sound system. “We’re gonna go dance now. Don’t react, but looks like your guy is heading this way for you.”_

_Her cardinal eyes widened a bit, trying to stay still as she was left alone to act cool and collected. She had been looking forward to this moment all night, and it was finally going to happen. To be close with Cloud, him holding her under the lights as the music played._

_The hair on the back of her neck raised when she heard him approach her from behind, and then stopped. She pretended to not notice him, staying still to wait for him. After a pregnant pause that began to worry her, he tapped on her shoulder gently, making her heart stop. She turned around slowly to him, unable to breathe while still managing to give him her biggest smile at the sight of him once more. Dark colors really did look good on him._

_Holding out his hand, he smiled down at her. “How about that dance I promised you?”_

_Grabbing his hand, she accepted with a nod as he helped her out of her chair, like the perfect gentleman. “Yeah.”_

_Escorting her to the dance floor, he brought her in closer, placing his hand gently on her lower back as he still clasped her hand, holding it up properly. As he stepped closer, he calmly asked, “is this okay?”_

_“Mmhmm,” she slowly nodded back, her heart picking up its pace just as they began to sway to the rhythm. Placing her other hand on his shoulder, she allowed him to take the lead. Surprisingly, Cloud seemed to know what he was doing this time. At her winter formal years ago he stumbled a bit with his steps. Tifa let out a soft giggle at the memory._

_“What’s so funny?” Cloud asked, his curiosity perked._

_“Just thinking of our last dance. You’ve gotten better,” she sheepishly explained, concentrating on the lapel of his dark tuxedo._

_“Mom taught me when Karin told her about the promise.” Slowly he began to twirl her, taking her a little off guard by the move. Tifa followed his lead smoothly as her heart fluttered more through the graceful twist. Out and back to him, her hand landed softly back to his shoulder again. Claret eyes connecting to his stunning sapphire that twinkled playfully under the ballroom lights. “How was that? Mom would want feedback.” As he delivered the question a smug smirk appeared, making Tifa immediately think how cute he was with his confidence._

_“Good. It...was good,” she couldn’t help but smile, her cheeks starting to color a bit. Right now, the only person that mattered was right in front of her._

_“Do you mind if I cut in?”_

_Her face fell a bit. That voice…_

_Tifa glanced to her side and saw another blond man, but with shoulder length hair and a scowl on his face as his blue eyes darted between the two. Seriously...he was the one that dumped her! She went to open her mouth to tell Trey to ‘get lost’ just as her dancing partner let her go, releasing his hold from her back to block her off from her ex._

_“Actually, I do mind,” Cloud stated, the two men warring each other with their own icy glares._

_Her eyes widened at his act of chivalry, his assertiveness against her ex-boyfriend. Cloud wasn’t a man of many words, but what he said just now resonated her feelings even more for him. He was...protecting her._

_She could feel it. Every pound of her heart beating in her chest as it echoed internally with excitement. As other students began to notice the scene brewing, Tifa clasped her hand firmly in his while touching his upper arm gently. “Cloud, lets go.”_

_Cloud relented after a moment of continuing his stare down with her former boyfriend. Quietly, he pulled her away from the mass of teenagers who were either watching the two blond men about to clash over her or too busy dancing away to the upbeat music. Whisking her through the crowd, he stopped abruptly, almost causing her to slam into his shoulder. Tifa quickly stopped the impact with her hand resting on his arm again._

_As he turned to face her he entwined his fingers with hers, squeezing her hand after doing so. His ultramarine eyes were so perfect as they pierced through her, standing there holding hands as they looked at each other. The way she was feeling was starting to scare her. All he was doing was holding her hand as he gazed into her, making her tremble._

_No boy before had ever made her heart beat like a thousand fists, and Cloud has been around most of her life. She may have crushed on him back when she was merely thirteen, but now he was becoming a man. A handsome, sweet, and gallant man she was lucky to call a friend. And Tifa was downright afraid she would ruin it if she spoke her feelings for him. Maybe this was what made it more exciting? The stakes were awfully high._

_“Do you...wanna get out of here?”_

_Together? Alone? Tifa licked her lips nervously before answering. “But this is your last prom…what about Cissnei?”_

_“She didn’t want me to dance with you, so she gave me an ultimatum: her or you,” Cloud explained just as the corner of his mouth lifted up. “I picked you.”_

_Tifa bit her bottom lip nervously as her skin began to tingle a bit. He picked...her?! Over his date? She was trying to calm her smile as she spoke. “You didn’t have to do that.”_

_“Tifa, you’re my friend.”_

Right. Friend… we are friends.

_But being alone with him would be fun. And she wanted that, even if they were just friends. Nodding, she brightened up her smile. “Let’s get outta here.”_

* * *

_It had been just over a week since prom night, and the last time she saw Cloud outside of school. After the two ditched the dance they went out for food and back to his house for a movie. Unfortunately the night ended with her being grounded. Tifa had fallen asleep on the couch with him and didn’t wake up until later that morning. It was purely innocent, but her father was furious she was ‘out all night with a boy’, making it sound way more scandalous than necessary. Now she was stuck with a strict curfew halfway through her summer break._

  _At least she can work late at the diner, which could provide her the perfect excuse to see Cloud tonight. Earlier she had received a text message to meet him at the water tower, stating he had something rather important to tell her. Her heart raced as she read the message, making her a little hopeful of what it could be. The possibilities were endless, she thought as she climbed out of her car after parking it in the empty lot next to his. The shy brunette wasn’t going to get many chances to see him much until she was ungrounded. Tomorrow is the last day of the school year, and his graduation the following after. Hopefully her mother could get her out of this so she can spend more time with Cloud and her other friends._

_Tifa spotted the peculiar blond resting his back against the wooden planks of the round barrel. She hoped she hadn’t kept him waiting long, but Cloud being here already made her heart anxiously skip a few beats._

_The water tower was old and abandoned, near the edge of a local park where they played as children. Often times they climbed the tower, and just as often got in big trouble for it. Slowly she made her way up the rickety ladder, the piece of lumber wobbling a bit with each step. She would’ve been scared to climb, but Cloud calling her out here was even more intimidating to her. The night of their prom was so perfect together as soon as they got to dance, and she hadn’t had much of a chance to see him alone since. Now she was risking being further punished for the boy next door._

_Making it up to the platform, she scooted off the ladder with ease and greeted her friend with a big smile. “Hey there, I didn’t keep you too long, did I?”_

_He gave her a crooked smirk back. “Nah, not too long. Are you sure this is okay? I don’t want to get you in further trouble with your dad.”_

_“I’ll just tell him the diner kept me late. He really overreacted to the whole thing,” Tifa sat down beside him, tucking her legs to the side. “Mom is trying to talk him out of it.”_

_“It’s my fault you got in trouble,” Cloud shot back, throwing a stray stone off the tower._

_“Don’t say that, I fell asleep too,” she pressed back. All they did was fall asleep on the couch after a movie, fully clothed. But her father freaked out about it. But the night meant a lot to her, remembering how warm and safe she felt that morning she woke up in his arms. Tifa could still recall the scent of his cologne and his hands intimately holding her. Looking away, she hid her blush that was blooming on her cheeks. “Let’s not talk about Dad.”_

_Cloud just grunted in return._

_They sat in comfortable silence under the stars, which were like a beautiful, surreal blanket above them. Twinkling back as scattered fairy dust across the night sky. Tifa could feel his soft breaths by her side, as she was now resting her head on his shoulder watching the stars with him._

_He reached for her hand gingerly, his touch was soft and tender as his fingers laced with hers. “I have something to tell you…”_

_“Mmhmm.” Tifa squeezed his hand back, smiling at his sweet gesture._

_He took a deep breath before he began. “I got into the Soldier program. I’m leaving for Midgar on Sunday.”_

_Her heart sank. A lump formed in her throat. Her chest tightened as her deep red eyes misted over. “Oh…”_

He was leaving. Cloud was leaving…

_“...I probably won't be able to come back home for a while. At least, not until I make First Class.”_

_The thought of not seeing him for years made her sniffle. She was aware of how competitive the program was, strict and very ambitious for any man. Over the last few months he had talked about attending the community college and moving onto a university afterwards. Tifa thought they had time, that he called her out here for something else._

_“Tifa, are you okay?”_

_“Yeah, it’s...just a little shocking. This is the first time you ever mentioned Midgar,” she explained calmly._

_“I applied back in March. If I didn’t get in, I didn’t want anyone to know,” Cloud ran a hand through his pale locks. “I’ve been training...so I’ll make it to the top fast.”_

_“And then you’ll...come back?” Tifa was on the brink of crying and blinked rapidly to hold back her tears. She lifted her head up to look at him, her heart quickly beating inside her chest._

_His eyes caught hers, sweet cobalt that was bright as the stars. “Yeah…”_

_“Promise me?”_

_“I promise.”_

_Tilting her head up, she had no idea what compelled her to do so but she softly placed her lips on his cheek. Time had stopped, and her heart finally came to a halt by the action she took. She lingered there as her mouth tingled against his skin, unable to breath. Never before had she kissed him, even an innocent peck on his face. Really, what had come over her all of a sudden? Cloud was leaving, and made a vow to return. Leaning back she darted her eyes away, looking at their locked hands instead._

_“What was that for?” He sounded a little taken aback by her gesture. Surprised, yet in a happy way? She couldn’t tell._

_Tifa couldn’t believe how bold she was just now, but had no regrets. A grin formed on her face as she said the first thing that came to her mind. “For luck.”_

_“Thanks, I’m gonna need it.”_

_Giggling nervously she looked up at him again, hypnotized by the look in his serene eyes. They were...amative? Whatever it was, his cobalt orbs were intense, staring down at her. His breath tickled the tip of her nose. Was he...leaning in? Or was she leaning in? Tifa shivered as she kept looking up at him with a half-lidded gaze. She tried to calm herself, to not give away her own anticipation as he was still holding her hand._

_Was Cloud really going to kiss her? She would pinch herself to see if she was dreaming, but if she really was she wouldn’t want to miss out on any kiss by him. Tifa closed her eyes, and waited._

_And her cell phone rang, vibrating harshly in her pocket. Red eyes popped open, she could now see Cloud was sitting straight up, looking ahead and away from her. His eyes were now closed as he let out a deep breath through his nose, his hand moved away from her._

_What she thought was possibly happening really couldn’t be what it was. Was her mind playing tricks? Was she overthinking it with the beautiful stars and devout promise tonight? Scrambling for her phone, she answered the blasted device that would dare interrupt them._

_“Tifa?!” Her father yelled over the phone. His impeccable timing, his overprotectiveness..._

_“Uh, hi Dad,” she answered weakly._

_“Where are you? Aren’t you supposed to be home by now?” He bellowed to her across the line._

_“I got caught up working late. I sent mom a text message,” Tifa somewhat lied. She side glanced Cloud as she still held the phone to her ear, trying to read him. He could probably hear how upset her father was by how he had crossed his arms and was pinching the bridge of his nose. She always felt so guilty of his dislike towards Cloud, one of her dearest friends._

_“So you’re not with_ that boy _again?”_

_“No Dad, I’m not. I’ll be on my way home soon, okay?” Now she was outright lying. After some small talk and a quick goodbye, she hung up the phone and turned back to Cloud. “Sorry about that.”_

_“‘That boy’, huh?” he muttered. They both never truly understood it. Her father never reacted this way about any other boy around her, not even ones that she dated. An accident occurred while they were children that made him more protective of her. If it wasn’t for Cloud, she would’ve been in worse shape. Their two mothers saw that, but not her father._

_Tifa looked between their hands, clutching hers closed as the cold night breeze swept by. Her hand was so warm in his, and she wished she had a longer moment with him. But what she thought was going to happen really couldn’t be what it was. It was impossible. It was just wishful thinking on her part._

_“Cloud, I have to go.”_

_“I know you do.”_

_Her eyes fell. Cloud sounded so dejected with his words. If she stayed she risked not being able to see him any further, and with how little time he had left in town she couldn’t do that. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Cloud.”_

_He nodded in return, giving her a weak smile._

_Waving goodbye, she moved to start descending down the ladder. Tifa had no idea how she made it to her car, as wet tears were now trailing down her cheeks. Her eyes had begun to overflow as soon as she had made it safely to the ground. It wasn’t a surprise to her she was crying. It was a surprise at how her heart ached as much as it did with everything closing in on her. He was leaving, and she wasn’t going to see him for a long time. Rubbing the tears from her eyes she turned on the engine before looking at the water tower once more._

_Part of her wanted to run out of the car and kiss him herself, but the sensible part told her not to. He wasn’t going to kiss her tonight, which meant only one thing: he was not interested. All she would do was be rejected and make things awkward for her friend before he left._

_Not only was she losing her best friend, but she…_

_Placing a hand over her chest, she realized what the heart of the matter truly was._

_She loved him. These newfound feelings she had for Cloud that terrorized her so much was because she was in love with her best friend. And he was moving away, and she’ll never get to tell him. Never at least try to be something more. This was what it always was, was love._

_And now she was heartbroken._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Author’s Note Continued:**_ What an ending! It makes me quite sad that Tifa was too late with her realization, but we all know she really wasn’t in the end. The scenes in between each one in this update that were mentioned, i.e. Cloud and Tifa leaving prom and the night sleeping on his couch, will be written from Cloud’s POV for his chapter. I am not holding out on any fluff with these two, just delaying it for a purpose. Thanks again for reading and let me know your thoughts on the chapter about _young love_!


	5. Never Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "One girl, one drink." That's all that Zack was asking of Cloud before letting him leave the nightclub that evening. Red eyes stared back at blue, and he could hardly believe how beautiful she was. Or even who she was. Prompt for Endless Summer 2019 for the CloTi-Zerith Week on Tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** _Final Fantasy VII_ with the characters, items, places, etc. are the property of _Square Enix, Inc_. No infringement is intended.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** Prompt for **_Cloti Fall Festival 2019_** by the _FinalHeaven Discord Server_. This chapter is for the prompt, “ _Free Day_ ,” and picks up right where we left off with both Cloud and Tifa at the end of _Chapter 3: Revelations_. I went back and named the chapters, if you haven’t noticed yet. 
> 
> I wasn’t even planning on making an update on this story anytime soon, but here I am with a surprise update for _ClotiWeek_. I dedicate this update to **_theClosetPoet7_** , who was inspired to write a wonderful oneshot, and her upfront love she has shown for this story. I also dedicate this update to **_kelleyj17_** , who has been dying to know the aftermath of the small lie told by Cloud, and **_Caramel_Potato_** who re-read this story multiple times in one night. Also, much gratitude to **_Denebola_Leo_** for being the beta reader on my entry. 
> 
> **_Misakuh, Maruutah, Rukrin, Jhellnah, kinglugia, Brushtail42, CeeDee03, moolylo, leppie, frozenfairest, Micaiah_05, spyder_m, Iju, Denebola_Leo, Kaiyashu, SailorStarDust1, TheStrawberryQueen, Quebeckany, lazylikehoy, Patiyotl, matsujules, ATrueDonaldist, Rinniebee, Jorvach, Abbylan, Lyssala, Sher,_** and **_NoMoreFilms_** for your comments, kudos, and kind patience in my update!
> 
> The title of the story was inspired by The Lovin' Spoonful's song "Summer in the City".
> 
> Now...what happened when Tifa found out Cloud was actually a member of Soldier?

**-. Summer in the City .-**

**Chapter V: Never Too Late**

His skin was pale and clammy, his gash trickling blood with red soaked gauze overlying the cut. Cloud laid there motionless on the hospital bed before her, his dark blue vest mangled and his belt torn, the rapid beeping of the monitor that turned to a monotonous tone becoming distant to her. 

 _Why is he here?_  

“Cloud, stay with us!” the older man shouted at him, unzipping the sweater top on the patient, exposing his chest. 

_Why is Cloud...wearing that uniform?_

“Lockhart, he’s in V-Fib. Get the pads ready. You’re going to bring him back,” Dr. Hollander instructed. 

“Me? But he’s—”

“He’s not gonna die, you can do this,” the older man reassured her, his amber eyes connecting to hers, affirming his belief in her abilities while stepping away from Cloud. “This is normal in patients with poison, got it?”

“Yes, Doctor,” she nodded, pulling the crash cart next to him, flipping the switch on the defibrillator. With the pads in each of her hands, she took a deep breath while placing each part of the mechanism under his collarbone and armpit. “Charge to 200!”

After the whirring sound effect could be heard, she pushed the buttons to send the electric current through his body, making his torso pop up in response. Seconds passed and no change in pulse, her hands shaking a bit, but she tried to keep them steady. 

“Lockhart, go again.”

The night before she could feel the beat of his heartbeat speed up as they made love, as they kissed. Now she’s hoping to start his heart again. Biting her lip she blinked back a few tears. “Charge to 350!”

_BEEP._

_BEEP._

_BEEP._

“And we have sinus back. See?” 

She let out a huge sigh of relief, lifting the paddles from his chest to put them away in their holsters. Pushing the crash cart back in the corner, Tifa wiped a few tears from her eyes in secret. She always figured her first time resuscitating a patient would be hard, but she wasn’t prepared for this. 

“He’s gonna need a wound cleanse before the stitches, as it’s not deep enough for actual surgery,” Dr. Hollander briefly ordered, checking the blond’s pupils one more time. “But before that, get two units of antidote setup with his IV. Can you handle that?” 

“Yes, I can,” Tifa smiled as best as she could when she turned around, grabbing a tray and the necessary supplies from the cabinet. _This is my first day_ , she thought as she scrubbed her hands in the sink. She couldn’t ask to be unassigned from her case, risking looking weak or problematic to her superior. Before she had turned back to attend the patient, the doctor had left the room to move onto others in need, leaving her alone with an unconscious Cloud. 

_Cloud…_

She pushed the tray trolley over to the side of the hospital bed. 

_Are you in Soldier?_

Next, a stool with wheels was pulled over to sit in, then moving his hand over the base of his rib cage so she may begin suturing the wound,

_Why did you say you were a business apprentice the other night?_

Taking the tweezers, she pulled the bits of Marlboro thorns out meticulously, each piece tinking as it landed in the metal tin next to her. 

_Why did you lie to me?_

A piece of gauze dipped in antiseptic at the end of the locking forceps sponge tool, she coated the edges of the open laceration in the clear liquid, just as she was taught in her wound cleansing classes. 

_Did you lie about anything else that night?_

Placing the surgical thread at the end of the needle holder, she pierced into his skin to begin closing the deep cut. 

_Why didn't you come back if you made it in Soldier?_

After the gash was proficiently closed, Tifa placed gauze and medical tape over the sutures for healing. 

_Why didn’t you come back like you promised me?_

“Ti...fa…” 

His voice startled her, but he seemed to be regaining consciousness as his face twitched, his head rolling against the pillow with his eyes still closed. She was beginning to think she might not have even mattered if he couldn’t uphold his promise to her, and here he was, calling her name in his sleep. The hand below his chest tightened as he spoke in his sleep again. 

“Tifa…c-can’t know.” 

_Why can’t I? What is it that I can’t know?_

His eyes started out as tiny squints, a small groan escaping his lips as his vision adjusted to the brightness of the room. She wanted to leave, pretend this never happened, but she had a job to do. Her personal life falling into work, the hurt she was feeling from his lying, it was too much to bear inside. But right now, his health was her responsibility. 

His brilliant blue eyes widened when he recognized her. “Tifa, what’re you doing here?” 

“That was my question earlier for you,” she laughed nervously, fidgeting with her nametag. “I work here.” 

“Oh,” his eyes fell into the space between them, sounding defeated. ”I didn’t know your medical internship was with Shinra.”

“And I didn’t know your business apprenticeship was with Shinra either,” she couldn’t help but snip, immediately regretting how bitter she sounded. “I’m sorry.” 

He pushed his hand through his wild hair. “Don’t be,” he sighed. “I guess you have a ton of questions for me...” 

“I do,” Tifa pulled the stethoscope from around her neck when she stood up. “On a scale of one to ten, what is your pain level?” 

“What?” His eyes were perplexed at what she asked as if he expected something way more personal. 

“Your pain level? You were attacked by a Marlboro.” 

“Oh. An eight, I guess,” he grimaced as he sat up slowly. 

Tapping a few buttons on the IV drip machine next to him, she boosted his medication for comfort. “Can I listen to your heart and lungs?” 

“Uh, sure?” 

Placing the pad of the listening device on his chest, she instructed him to inhale, hold, and exhale a few times as she monitored for anything unusual. So far, they were clear. After she was done, she grabbed the tiny flashlight from her pocket to check his eyes. “Any black spots in your vision?” 

“No,” he blinked as she shined the light in his eyes, but adjusted quickly for her checkup. 

Nothing unusual again, though she could totally see the Mako enhancements in his eyes now. Why didn’t she notice the night before? They were always so bright, but these were different. She sighed as she finished up, sticking the light back in her pocket. 

“I didn’t think these were the questions you had in mind to ask me.” 

“They are for your medical care, Cloud,” Tifa responded smartly. “Do you want me to be asking why you lied to me about your job? Because I could.”  

His mouth pursed into a thin line from her directed anger.

A lot happened that evening between them, both physical and emotional. The Cloud she knew wouldn’t lie or try to elude a mistruth for his own gain. She wanted him that night, spoke from her heart to him, but the biggest question that plagued her mind was what it possibly meant to him. He wouldn’t lie to her about...having the same feelings, would he? For the wrong reasons? 

“I asked you if you made Soldier, and you told me you changed your mind. Are you lying to me about anything else from that night?” 

He shook his head. "N-no. No, I swear," he murmured. 

Tifa sighed in return, relieved there was no deceit about his feelings. Her mind had been cycling through emotions since she saw him resting there, of his intentions and true feelings, if they were pure or not. Cloud lying to her was not the Cloud she knew, and her heart held a wound if that night between them meant nothing but sex. Blinking through her tears, she tried to hold back the memories of her ex hurting her, using her physically and cheating on her when she couldn’t live up to his expectations of her. It was not fair to the man in front of her thinking these thoughts, but she couldn’t help it after being hurt so badly by Johnny. 

She reached for his hand, feeling the calluses against her skin, which made more sense now with his career. He gripped hers back as his eyes filled with sorrow, making her heart swell. He had to care about her, and couldn’t be lying about anything else. 

Tifa sighed. “Cloud…” 

“Cloud? You awake?” A familiar voice spoke as they knocked on the door. “Whoa, Tifa! What’re you doing here?!” 

_Those amethyst eyes...and raven hair. And that uniform…_

“Zack?!” Surprised, but the same anger and hurt was starting to take over. She had just asked if there was anymore to lies, and there weren’t supposed to be. After all, the man backed up his story at the nightclub. 

 _Was it really just about sex to him?_ She wanted it too, but because she had always loved him. Tifa missed her chance back then, and in her excitement, perhaps moved too fast. But her intentions were pure, and perhaps Cloud’s intentions...weren’t. 

She was hurt again, giving herself to the wrong guy again. 

The man who just walked in had his mouth agape while pointing his finger at her as she wore blue scrubs. “You work here?” 

“Yes, she does, can you give us some privacy?” Cloud asked earnestly from his bed. 

Releasing her hand from his, she rubbed the nape of her neck under her ponytail. “No other lies from that night, huh?” 

“Tifa, wait—“

She snapped her ruby eyes to sapphire. “Cloud, I’ve had enough.” And without looking back, she walked around the _other_ _Soldier_ and left the room. 

She felt like a fool. 

* * *

_“I’m tied up in the lab today! Go visit Cloud on your lunch instead, sounds like he really needs a friend right now.”_

Aerith felt bad about texting the excuse to get out of her date with her boyfriend last minute, but she had to do this now rather than later. She knew she had to do this on her own, based on what she heard, and she couldn’t let Zack know what she was up to. 

 _Ding._ She read the response on her phone. _“Kk. Love you.”_

Setting course for the lounge, she walked past the mini food court to the dining area. She didn’t find who she was looking for in the rows of open tables, but in the more private dining cubicles. Seeing the brunette in the periwinkle nurse uniform in the chestnut wooden table nook reading a book, Aerith smiled; this discussion could be done privately. 

Setting her lunch bag on the table, the sound of the soft impact disturbed the woman quietly enjoying her salad and iced tea. “...Tifa?”

She raised a dark eyebrow at her as she set down her drink. “...And you are?” 

“Nice to meet you. I’m Aerith.” 

“Your name sounds familiar...” The porcelain face of the woman showed a hint of recollection. “Are you—“

“I am a friend of Cloud’s,” she began as she pulled out her turkey wrap sandwich from her bag while sitting down. “And I wanted to talk to you about him.” 

“Oh, I see,” she pursed her lips, leaning back in her chair. “I really don’t want to talk about what happened.”

“Listen, I don’t agree with him lying to you! And neither does Zack,” Aerith began. “You’ve known him longer than the both of us combined, is he really the kind of guy to lie just to sleep with someone?” 

“Aerith…no, he isn’t,” the chocolate haired girl shook her head. “But I gave him the chance to be honest with me.” 

“So, shouldn’t you give him the chance to explain?” 

* * *

Today was the day he was finally able to go home. Being in the hospital had always made him restless as an eager Second Class Soldier, but this last stay had him a little despondent. Before he even had a chance to tell her the truth, Tifa found out on her own through her job at the very hospital designed for the military and their families. Since the whole reveal, he hadn’t seen her in the three days he was held here. 

Cloud remembered the shocked expression on her face moments before he passed out from his injuries, and the painful look in her eyes when he finally woke up. 

Disappointment. Distrust. Dismay. 

He never wanted her to look at him that way, but the damage was done. If only he could go back to that night and tell her the truth right when she asked. This was Tifa after all, but he just got too shaken with shame. But he lied to his childhood best friend instead, a woman he cared for deeply for years. 

_Did he lose her before they truly began?_

Cloud asked a few of the nurses who tended to him about her, but they followed up that she was far too busy with other patients. Even though he had her number on his phone, he felt he had no right to call her. When she questioned him about Soldier, he choked up because he felt like a failure after his promise and honestly, his own self worth dwindled with the delay of achieving his goal. 

_Why did he always screw it up?_

“Hey, cheer up. She can’t be mad at you forever,” Zack tried to comfort him after they got back to their apartment. It was nearing dinner time when he was finally discharged, with a week of semi-bed rest directed. “You got her number, don’t you?”

“I’m not calling her,” Cloud cut off. He didn’t even want to talk about it right now. 

“Girls like to be chased, and if you explain with an apology, she’ll understand. You did plan to tell her the truth anyway,” his friend tried to encourage while placing the first aid supplies on the kitchen island. The dressing on his wound had to be periodically changed to prevent infection. 

“Too late now,” he forlornly responded as he laid down on the black leather couch carefully, groaning from the injury that was still healing. He could walk around easy enough if he paced himself, but getting up and down was a pain, even with medication. He felt so worn out and was thankful his roommate brought him black sweatpants and a black tee shirt to wear home. 

“It’s never too late for someone you love,” Zack corrected him while walking over with a bottle of water, and his bottle of medicine, placing both items on the clear coffee table. 

Cloud just ignored him, but a blush tinted his cheeks at his comment about ‘ _love_ ’. Leaning over, he grabbed the bottle and pills, taking his next dose for the pain.

“Listen, we don’t have any food in the house since you've been in the hospital, so do you want pizza for dinner? Or anything else?”

The blond chuckled, knowing he was the only one in their residence that did the grocery shopping. “Pizza sounds fine.” 

“Text me if you need anything, I’ll be back!” Zack waved off quickly, grabbing his wallet before he left the apartment. 

Rolling onto his good side, Cloud settled into the couch to get some rest before dinner arrived. The peace and quiet of his apartment was too good to pass up, and he had to be up early this morning with the doctor checking him over repeatedly and last round of testing before his discharge could be approved. His eyes drifted closed when a small knock on the door, making him groan. Hoping they go away, he ignored it, but the knocking interrupted the quiet again. 

 _This better be important,_ Cloud huffed to himself as he got up. _If Zack forgot his keys..._

He managed to make it to the door, leaning against the frame for support as he opened the latch. Much to his surprise, it wasn’t a raven-haired man with a box of pizza. 

Standing there was the brunette whose beauty and bright smile he missed, that thought he was never going to see again. Showing up at his place, she was wearing a black tank top, ripped skinny jeans and black thong strappy sandals. The simpler look really reminded him of her in high school. 

“Tifa?” he asked in disbelief. That smile she was giving him was warm and kind, just like always. 

_Was this a dream? Is she really here?_

“May I come in?” she shyly countered back, her hands clasped in front of her. 

“Uh, yeah,” he stammered, opening the door more for her to enter. 

Timidly, yet a surprisingly compassionate gaze towards him, she entered the apartment. A few steps in, Tifa turned towards him slowly, “is it okay if we sit down and talk?” 

Nervously, he swallowed hard. “Sure.” 

“Still a man of few words?” the brunette giggled as she walked over to take a seat on the black leather couch. 

Cloud followed suit, but sat down at the other end of the seat, facing her. It was great she was here, cheerful and genuine since their last encounter, but he wanted to give her space. “Sorry, I was beginning to think I’d never see you again.”

Her eyes downcast, he could see her begin to twiddle her thumbs together in her lap, her knees close together. She shifted nervously under his concentrated gaze. “I’m sorry I walked out on you, and didn’t come see you. I really did have higher priority patients, and I’m there to learn as an intern. But I probably should’ve made time for you.” 

He smiled nervously at her, meeting her with his soft cerulean eyes. “Well, that’s good to hear.”

“But I didn’t want to see you,” Tifa stated while shaking her head slowly. He could see the painful conflict in the depth of her cardinal eyes. 

And he was the one that hurt her. Feeling his heart plummet, there wasn’t much he could say, so he turned away from her. “Oh.” 

“Cloud, why didn’t you tell me you were in Soldier when I asked? Were you...ashamed that you weren’t in First yet?”   
  
He nodded slowly, unable to face her. “Yeah...I thought I’d make it right in, but I didn’t. Everything your father said—” Worthless and weak were the words that came to mind.    
  
“I never cared about what dad ever said about you,” she gently cut him off. “You were a cadet in the Shinra army for awhile and climbed the ranks there, and then made a direct transfer to Second Class when you officially joined Soldier. That’s only been done once before, and by General Hewley himself. Cloud, you should be proud of yourself, not ashamed.”

“I told everyone I was going to make it to the top fast, and I promised I’d come and see you when I finally did…but I couldn’t keep my word due to my own failure...” Cloud trailed off before directly looking at her. “Wait, how do you know all that?” 

“Just some things I heard about you from work,” she simply offered, a hint of amusement in her voice before turning serious. “It’s never mattered to me if you were in Soldier or not. Just who you are inside, Cloud.”

“I never meant to hurt you. I was going to call first thing when I got back from the mission and tell the truth,” he confided, but felt some relief from the amount of faith she had in him. His heart began to pound a little at the way she looked at him. 

“At the hospital, I was thinking there were...other lies from that night...about your feelings...that maybe I was used,” Tifa began to confess, her voice sounding shaky. She took a deep breath before speaking again.  “I’ve been hurt that way before, so I ran off. But I know you’re not that kind of person. I really meant what I said.”

“About what?”

Smiling bashfully at him, her face colored a little while looking at her hands. “How I was in love with you back then.”

He could feel his cheeks redden. “Y-you did?”

His high school dream girl giggled while turning up to him once more, her smile more radiant than ever.  “Would you believe me if I told you that starry night at the well, I was hoping you’d kiss me?” 

“Not back then...but I can now,” Cloud chuckled nervously. “Zack said you always had a crush on me when I did talk about you, but I convinced myself it was just in my head.” 

“I did too,” she sighed as a small simper appeared on her lips. “Rinoa and Yuffie always told me the same. That you were the one that got away.” 

“I...had no idea,” he exhaled slowly. He never thought she had such strong feelings for him in such a way. Way back when, he was just content on being her friend. 

Tifa scooted down to sit right next to him, placing her gentle hand over his to give it a squeeze. The blond swallowed nervously at her willing closeness, and noticed the top of her cheeks tinge pink. To him, her demureness always made her more desirable to him. “I’m here now though, Cloud, for you. It’s actually one of the reasons I came to Midgar. I had a transfer choice between here and Esthar. I picked this program...hoping to see you.” 

 _She came here...for me?_ He was simply amazed at the turn of events. He joined Soldier to impress her, and she ended up following him to the big city anyway, without even knowing where he was. 

“Tifa…” 

“I don’t want you to be the one that got away,” she firmly admitted to him while looking at him with those open and loving ruby eyes. “Do you…feel the same about me?” 

**_“Surprised? I was kind of in love with you back then.”_ **

**_“Same here.”_ **

“I always have, Tifa,” he inched his face closer to her, tucking the strands of her luscious chocolate hair behind her ear, cradling her cheek in his hand. His mouth hovered over hers, and he could feel the nervous pants escaping her mouth, her breath tickling his skin. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she was waiting for him with parted lips while still holding his other hand. Like the disciplined soldier he was, he captured her mouth in a tender kiss, brushing his tongue over her bottom lip in a sweet caress. He didn’t think this moment was going to be possible again: kissing the girl from next door, and her returning the same affection. 

The very same girl he left town to solely impress. And it turned out she always wanted him, even without the glory. Pulling her closer, he could feel her shiver with excitement, her soft lips never breaking from his. 

* * *

It had been a week since they made up. When Aerith approached her in the cafeteria, she had no idea what to make of it, but as she talked to her new friend, she realized she misjudged Cloud too quickly from her past pain. When Yuffie first heard about the lie, she couldn’t believe it herself that he was ‘that kind of guy’ either. Only the new girl made her realize her mistake. He had accomplished a lot in his military career, but to him, based on his promises and goals, he felt like he wasn’t enough...for her. 

Tifa still didn’t appreciate that he lied to her, but she needed to give him the chance to make it right. And the emerald eyed girl promised if she did talk to Cloud that evening, she’d distract her boyfriend to give them privacy. 

**_“I just met you, but please keep it a secret about my relationship with Zack. I know I approached you about yours, but I have reasons I don’t want my personal life at work,” Aerith whispered as they finished up lunch. “If word got out…,” her eyes flickered in distress._ **

**_“I won’t tell anyone,” Tifa softly reassured her, not prying into the why factor of her request. She’d only just met her, but if she had reasons behind the secrecy, she’d respect it._ **

**_“I’m trusting you, Tifa. And I think we will be great friends.”_ **

**_“And as a friend, if I talk to Cloud today, you’ll make sure we’re not interrupted?”_ **

**_“Of course!” the chestnut haired girl smiled back._ **

Tifa still didn’t understand the reason behind the request, as Aerith never brought it up again. Sometimes the biochemist met her for lunch, sometimes she went off site to see Zack for a date. But whenever she did see the cheerful girl, she’d ask for a few details on her own relationship. 

No dates yet, as he was still recovering from his injuries. But she would stop by almost every evening after work to spend time with him. Take out dinner in hand, she’d knock on his door with a smile for a planned evening in together. Sharing space on the couch, they’d cuddle and watch movies, both new and old time favorites from their school days. 

And she didn’t mind the low key dates, either. It made her happy, as just being near him would light her up inside, her chest swelling with warmth as he put his arm around her, and her breath taken away when he did decide to kiss her. Each time they started kissing, they’d always come to themselves gradually, breathless with flushed cheeks and hearts pounding. She felt like a teenager in love, and couldn’t help but think this may have been what it would be like if they both had the courage to confess way back when. 

Making out on the couch with Cloud was becoming her favorite past time with him. But it never went further than that. This was still new, exploring each other’s long lost feelings in simple bliss. 

“I should probably head back before it gets too late,” Tifa hummed in between kisses, laying side by side on the narrow couch. She had pulled a double shift again this week, and her exhaustion was catching up to her. But she didn’t want to leave Cloud...as she did almost every evening this past week. His broad hands scanned her back as he trailed his lips along her neck. “I’ll end up falling asleep here if we don’t stop.”

“Would that be such a bad idea?” he whispered against her ear, his breath tickling her sensitive skin. 

She stiffened at his bold question, opening her eyes to pull back and look at the blond. Her hands were still flat against his chest, biting her bottom lip anxiously. “Cloud…” 

Seeing her flushed cheeks, he quickly corrected himself with a shake of his head. “No—wait...I didn’t mean _for that_.” 

“Oh, okay,” she sighed in relief. They may have been together before, but she wanted to take their new relationship slow after what happened. Not that she didn’t want to. She gazed into the depths of his ultramarine eyes before speaking again. “Umm...Cloud—“

“Tifa,” gently, he cut her off, threading his fingers through her loose silky hair. “You can stay here just to get some sleep without expectations from me. You are _my_ girlfriend.” 

“I am?” she couldn’t help but smile. 

“Well, I’d like you to be,” he kissed her lips. 

“I’d like that too,” the brunette blushed. “And I’ll stay tonight.”

He didn’t need help off the couch, as most of his strength was back. Next week he’d be returning to work, along with herself. Holding her hand, he led her into the bedroom slowly. The moon was the only source of light, illuminating the space of their first passionate night together. 

She turned away, her cheeks heating up from the fiery memory. 

“Here,” he handed her a shirt to change into for the night. “And I’ll turn around.” 

“Oh, thank you,” Tifa grabbed the navy cotton shirt shyly from his grasp. She didn't know why she was blushing so much, or why her heart was about to leap out of her chest. It’s not like they haven’t seen each other naked before. But he was being patient with her, and kind, just like the boy she fell for back in Nibelheim. 

When she turned back around, she found him lying in bed, his head propped up on his fist, waiting for her. Tifa was only dressed in a shirt that mostly covered her thighs, and she still felt too exposed to him. Briefly, she hesitated, but the need to have his warm arms around her again was the ultimate deciding factor. Cloud wasn’t expecting anything from her tonight, and she was sure this would be one night of many she’d begin to spend with her boyfriend. 

_Her boyfriend…_

Getting under the covers, she sighed as his arm circled around her, snuggling into his side as her hand rested on his bare chest. Quietly, they laid there together, his hand making circles on her upper arm while she felt his beating heart under her palm. 

“When I get better, I want to take you out on a real date,” Cloud softly said after kissing the top of her head. 

“I’d like that,” Tifa replied while looking up at him, giving him a brief kiss goodnight before turning back into the heat of his skin. She could get used to sleeping with him every night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author’s Note Continued:** Yay! They are together now! See? Tifa wasn’t going to be mad at him for too long, as she understands Cloud the most. 
> 
> I’ve been busy with other stories, as well as working on a more in-depth plot for this piece. I have figured out an ending, but I needed to get there! I appreciate the patience and overwhelming love for this story, as I never anticipated how popular this would be. More time is needed on _Summer in the City_ , but I hope everyone enjoys this update in the meantime. 
> 
> Happy _ClotiWeek_!

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author's Note Continued:** I snuck in the koibito line too for Cloti and Zerith fans alike. The song that Zack is singing is in fact the title of this fic, a good rock and roll song from the late 1960s. I hope you enjoy my first attempt at a new AU story! Please review.


End file.
